Exorkismos
by KashmereBeauty
Summary: Lily Potter struggles to find her place in a world where no one believes her to be capable. As she battles her own demons in the Tri-Wizard Tournament will she find her strength, or will she break under the pressure? DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all likeness belongs to J.K.Rowling
1. Not Our Family

I watched the trees as they zoomed by on my way back to my second home, Hogwarts. The train was colder than usual, I thought, as I pulled my legs to my chest. I listened to Hugo shouting with glee as he beat his older sister Rose in Wizards chess for the third time. It was the only thing he was better than her at so he took pleasure in it when he won. They were both a perfect mix of my aunt and uncle. Rose at 16 had her mother's petite features and brown eyes, but her father's wide shoulders; her hair was the Weasley orange-red, but bushy like her mother's; she was smart like her mother, but had received both of their stubbornness. Hugo, on the other hand, at 15 was tall and lanky like his father with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't the smartest bloke, but was clever in his own right.

I turned to the window once again examining my own features. I had finally grown into my woman body over the summer. I was sure I would be flat chested forever, and then suddenly one morning I had boobs. I was still quite petite though, and at 5'4 I was quite content with not getting any taller. Although a red head like most of my family, my red hair was different. I am often told I look like my late grandmother and namesake Lily Evans. With my wide emerald green eyes and long dark thick red hair, I never did look like other girls and that I am grateful for. It seems as though from the moment I left my mother's womb I was being compared to someone or another, and so growing up I often felt as though I wasn't good enough, a feeling I have never been able to shake. It didn't help that my two older brothers, both spitting images of my father, are damn near worshiped by the wizarding world at large.

"Lily! HELLOOOOO?" I turned abruptly, I hadn't realized that Rose had been calling my name.

"Sorry, I was in my own world, what's up?"

She looked at me indignantly, "Yes, I know, you're always in your own world. I was asking about my jumper that you borrowed last week, I need it back, it's freezing in here."

I winced lightly, "Oh sorry! There wasn't enough room in my trunk for all my clothes, so I had to put some of them in Al's trunk. I'm pretty sure your jumper is there. "

"Ugh! Lily! I'll never understand how one girl could need soooo many clothes. The least you could do is go and get it for me."

I laughed at her complaining about my love of clothes, "Well I am a slytherin after all. It's in the handbook **ALL SLYTHERINS MUST DRESS WELL**."

She laughed loudly, throwing a chess piece at me.

Hugo looked mutinous, "Hey! Those are mine!"

I laughed and slipped out of the compartment, as they began to bicker some more. I had to admit, I do have a sick obsession with fashion, I thought as I looked down at my perfectly pressed dress, my towering high heels, and perfectly manicured nails. I guess it was my way of covering up the insanity going on inside of my head that I at least looked well put together.

As I walked into the compartments looking for Al and James, who were no doubt together, I bumped into a very solid someone. As my bottom hit the ground, I heard laughter. I looked up to see a group of my fellow house mates, led by Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ohhhh look who grew up over the summer," I heard the voice of Adrian Flint somewhere within the pack of five boys. Malfoy looked as though he was considering helping me up but then thought better of it. I stood up dusting myself and glowered at the boys angrily.

"Nothing to say Potter princess," Another of the boys sneered.

"I don't have time for your childish games," I attempted to sound dignified.

"You always were a prissy bitch," Flint replied stepping close to my face.

"Says the loser who followed me around for months trying to date me all last year," I spat angrily at him.

As a fellow Slytherin house mate, I was assigned to be Flint's charm tutor. Somewhere along the way he had decided he was in love with me, and made a big show letting everyone know whenever I was around. He wasn't at all bad looking, but he just wasn't my type. He was pushy, and mean. Not exactly a turn on for me. Before I knew what was happening he had a fistful of my hair and his wand to my throat. I could hear his friends in the background trying to pull him away, saying he was going too far, but with his wand to my throat it was a touchy situation.

He leaned in close to my face "Listen here you daft cunt! You don't want to mess with me; I will make your life miserable." And then he was kissing me. I screamed and pushed him away, when I heard the voice of my brother James.

"Touch her like that again and I will curse you into ash," His voice was low and menacing.

Flint looked at me and sneered "Always need your big brother to come and save you don't you little lily. Well remember, he won't be around forever." He looked demented as he turned to run the opposite way, his friends following quickly, Malfoy stayed.

"I apologize on behalf of my friend. He gets quite carried away sometimes," he looked truly sympathetic. It was strange seeing his normally very controlled emotions contorted in such a way. His icy grey eyes were watching me, waiting for a reaction. Unfortunately, James beat me to it.

"Yeah, well you and your psycho friends stay away from her! If I hear that any of you were within an inch of her, I will personally obliterate you! Let it be known." James turned away wrapping his arms around my shoulders, leading me back to his compartment where Hugo and Rose were now crammed along with Al, Fred, Louis, and Frank Longbottom.

As James relayed the story to them, I thought about what had happened. Flint had always been a little crazy; perhaps it was in my own best interest that I didn't taunt him into attacking me again. But Malfoy, was another matter altogether. I couldn't shake the sincere look on his handsome face. Suddenly I felt very regretful that I hadn't said anything to him about it. While we were in the same house, we had never really spoken to one another. My brothers hated him, and while I didn't share the sentiment, I wasn't going to test the waters either.

"Oh Lily! Are you sure you are alright?," Rose asked me for about the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Don't worry." I said exasperated.

"I think we should set up shifts to watch you, just to be sure Flint doesn't try something again," Al chimed in.

"Yes! That's a perfect idea Al! Merlin knows Little Lily can't look after herself. "

"Let's set up shifts."

And suddenly my family began plotting out who was going to watch me and when. I angrily stormed out of the compartment. I sat just outside of the door. My whole life my family has spoiled and coddled me. To some that might sound like a great thing, but I hate it. I want to test my own strength, find my own courage, and I don't see how I will ever be able to do that when I constantly have my family always doing things for me. I hear them in constant replay in my head like a bad tune, "_little lilly can't do this, little lily can't do that, James pour little lily some juice she might spill it, Al pick up this trunk for little lily she might hurt herself, Rose show little lily how to do this spell she is too young to know it already…". _They often made me feel as though I was incapable of doing anything myself. I was ecstatic to be placed in Slytherin, away from my family of Gryffindors. I relished the opportunity to be on my own, and yet, I was never really alone. They still took every opportunity to watch over me, just as the rest of the world took every opportunity to place their expectations on me. I just couldn't win. As the tears began to well up in my eyes, I heard someone else come out and sit down next to me.

"Don't let them get to you. You know they all just worry," Hugo said handing me a handkerchief.

I sniffed and dabbed at my eyes trying not to ruin my mascara, "I know, I know, but I hate when they call me _little lily_. I hate how they act like I can't do anything myself! I'm tired of them making me feel like I'm not good enough! I mean, Albus and Rose are only one year ahead of us. Why do they think they can take care of me, but I can't take care of myself?"

"I know lils. It's just the haphazard of being the youngest ones in the family. I get it too. We come from great witches and wizards. People will always compare us and well…we can never be as good as them. " Hugo hung his head sadly.

"That's not true Hugo! We are just as good as them! This is our year Hugo." I said to him fiercely.

He looked up at me with determination in his eyes, "Let's make a pact. This year we show them, we show everybody, we are more than our families."

They grabbed each other's hands and nodded both silently agreeing to this pact. Little did they know someone was watching them and as the cousins agreed to prove they were more than their families, this stranger made the pact with them silently agreeing "I am more than my family as well".


	2. Coincidence or Fate?

The rest of the train ride had been uneventful. They had watched me in shifts, as planned, but this time I didn't let it get to me. My pact with Hugo felt like a shield. Every time I started to get frustrated I would look over to Hugo and smile. This was our year, and no one would take that from us. I had changed into my uniform before coming back in. I was so glad they had decided to do away with those old school robes. I still don't understand how the wizards of my parent's age were able to effectively duel with those heavy restricting things. I smoothed out my green and silver plaid skirt, white collared shirt, and green blazer. The Slytherin colors complimented me so well. My hair was pulled up in a ballerina bun. I never let it down as it was so long and thick it was a mess to untangle. The diamond earrings my father brought me for my 14th birthday graced my pierced ears, and I hoped that it made me look classy and dignified.

Finally we arrived at Hogwarts. I grabbed my shoulder bag and went to step off the train, but my 5inch Manolo Blahnik Mary Jane's had another idea. As I tumbled through the air soft arms caught me. I looked up into the kind brown eyes of Frank Longbottom. He is a year older than me, and best friends with Al. We have been around each other since birth, and both of our families expected us to be together eventually. No one said it directly but there were always little hints and nudges in that general direction. At 5'8 with a soft but still firm frame, frank wasn't bad to look at, but I have only ever seen him as a friend. Although in his defense, I admit, I've never had romantic feelings for a boy before. But I suppose it is difficult with my myriad of brothers and cousins hanging around.

Frank shook his curly black fringe out of his face and smiled at me, "Those shoes are going to get you killed one day."

"These are my favorite pair. I'm perfectly fine dying for them," I joked.

"Yeah, then when you're gone we'll say it was shoeicide!" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

I laughed with him as we walked to what looked to be the last carriage. When we got to the great hall, my brothers gave us a weird look and I knew they were about to have a long "chat"' with Frank. I mouthed sorry to him and went to my own table. I rolled my eyes as I heard my brothers ranting to Frank that there had better not be any funny business going on, as Rose scowled at me, which I ignored.

"Lily!" Two voices screeched at the exact same time. I turned to see my two best friends, besides Hugo of course, twin sisters AnnaLynn and Evelynn Zabini.

"Anna! Eve!" I screeched back hugging them both.

I hadn't seen them much over the summer, as their parents weren't very fond of our friendship. They are both tall lean and gorgeous with deep brown skin, shiny black hair, and slanted light brown eyes and high cheek bones. What I would assume the real Cleopatra looked like. They were the ones who taught me to be a lady. When I came to Hogwarts I was a complete tomboy, and while I still love quidditch and haven't been able to free myself of the red headed temper, I like to say they succeeded in their endeavors to make me more lady like.

"We looked for you the whole train ride, "

"But we couldn't find you anywhere,"

"and we heard what happened with Flint!"

",and how your hot brother saved the day!"

They rambled on without me getting one word in. That's the thing about twins; they are like built in best friends. So I often felt left out of the loop around them. While most twins like to have some sense of separate identities, these two enjoyed doing everything the same. They had even gotten their hair cut into the same short pixie style.

I stopped them mid rant to comment on this, "When did you get your hair cut?"

"Just a week ago actually, "

"We were getting bored with it long,"

"We wanted something a little older and more…sophisticated."

Evelynn scrunched up her face momentarily at that last statement, before it turned back to its normal smile. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I told them all about the train ride, except for my pact with Hugo. Then the questions started.

"So , we happened to see you laughing and talking with a certain Frank Longbottom,"

"Who you also happened to walk in with,"

"who also happens to be looking over here at you every two seconds," they hinted not so subtly.

I glanced up to see if what they had said was true, and sure enough it was. He looked away quickly when I looked up, but I had seen him staring.

"Do you like him?"

"Does he like you?"

"Would you date him?"

"Has anything happened with you two?"

I couldn't take the constant array of questions, "Will you two stop it! I do not like him, he does not like me, we are just friends for Merlin's sake!"

They stopped asking questions but continued giving me those stupid smirks where they are implying something without saying it.

"Temper, temper Lily,"

"It is not lady like to shout,"

"And besides you are getting all flushed and red,"

"We were simply asking."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at them, "Yeah yeah."

"Yes Lily. Not yeah, yes."

"Fiiinnnee Yes." I whispered as the sorting for the first years began.

We watched as the students were sorted into their houses. No one was really paying much attention until a familiar name was called and everyone paused to watch.

"_Malfoy, Ares_"

It was a small boy who looked exactly like his brother Scorpius, except instead of the older Malfoy's steel grey eyes, the young boy had big ocean blue eyes and long lashes. His honey blonde hair was parted neatly with not a hair out of place; the complete opposite of Scorpius and his white blond long fringe that fell in his eyes. The boy was small for his age, and you could tell he was very nervous as the hat was placed on his head. After what seemed like only seconds the hat decided,

_**Gryffindor!**_

The small boy burst into tears and ran to his brother who I hadn't realized until now was sitting one seat over from me, next to one of the twins. The sorting continued as though nothing had happened, but the boy was still in tears by his brother's side, and I could hear him softly cajoling him.

"It will be alright rammy I promise."

"No, it won't be. Mom and dad will hate me, and Ill be alone."

"They would never hate you. And I promise, as long as I am alive you will never be alone."

I was so moved by their conversation, I almost started crying myself. I remember being sorted into Slytherin, and being terrified what everyone would think. Although I had wanted to be on my own, I was terrified my brothers wouldn't except me, I was also terrified my house wouldn't except me. So, as the impulsive red head that I am, I decided to do something for him.

I stood up, smoothed down my clothes and walked over to them. I squatted down so that I was closer to the boy's height.

"Ares is it?" I smiled warmly at him.

He looked at me skeptically, "Y-yess"

"I know how you feel Ares. My whole Family has always been in Gryffindor, and then I got sorted into Slytherin."

"What happened? Did they hate you?" He asked looking frightful.

"Nope. Not at all. They still love me just the same. "

"But weren't you lonely without them?"

"No. They are right there whenever I need them. Think about it this way, now you don't have to be stuck forever being known as _Scorpius' little brother_. You get to make a name for yourself outside of your family."

He smiled at me his eyes looking a little brighter, "Yeah! I never thought of it like that."

I touched his cheek and smiled, "It will be okay I promise."

He blushed and nodded his head in agreement. As I went to walk away his small hand grabbed my sleeve.

"I'm not a baby or anything, but do you think you could walk me over there? Just so I don't feel so awkward after that whole crying thing."

"Sure." I smiled at him and he blushed again.

His brother walked to the table with us. I sat him with my group of brother's and cousins then introduced him. I was afraid my brothers might not be friendly; he was a Malfoy after all, but they understood immediately and treated him like their own. As I walked back to my table with Malfoy, he stopped and looked at me.

"Thank you for that. I was really worried about him."

"Don't mention it, "I replied shrugging but continued on, "by the way, why do you call him rammy?"

He smiled lightly, "It's a childhood nickname. The sign for Aries is a ram. I always said he reminded me of one."

"I see. That's funny; I'm also an Aries myself. I think he seems more sweet and quiet than rambunctious and impulsive."

We continued to the table, "You know I think he just might have a crush on you" he said smirking.

"Well I just might have a crush on him too. He is the most adorable thing," I said sitting between the twins.

He took my hand and kissed it. I held in a gasp. His lips were so soft; my whole face began to heat up.

"Have a nice dinner Potter," he said wistfully, and then walked to his seat.

As everyone ate, I tried to collect my thoughts of the day's events, but before I had a chance the headmaster was standing to say something.

_**Hello everyone, I apologize for interrupting you during what I am sure is a most wonderful meal. But alas, I have an announcement to make. This year Durmstrang is hosting the Triwizard tournament. **_

There were collective gasps around the room, including one from myself. The headmaster continued to talk about how great an honor it was to be a winner, and the trials that would be faced, but at that moment my mind was blank. I looked up at Hugo who had the same look on his face. Just hours ago we had decided that we would do something this year to prove ourselves worthy and here out of nowhere an opportunity arose. As I looked down at my shaking hands, I wondered, was this coincidence or was this fate?


	3. What are the Chances

The next morning, as I walked down to the great hall for breakfast, I was unceremoniously pulled into an empty classroom. As I pulled out my wand ready to the curse the person whose hand still graced my wrist, I looked up into the nervous blue eyes of Hugo.

"Hugo! For Merlin's sake you nearly got yourself killed!" I screeched irritated.

"Sorry, sorry! I just needed to talk to you in private." He said looking worried.

I attempted to feign ignorance, "Well what's so important?"

He rolled his eyes at me, looking a little more himself, "you know what; The Triwizard Tournament. "

I tried to skate around it. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I was uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed, "What about it?"

"Well, in regards to our pact, I…I think we should enter." He said to me looking like it had taken all his courage.

"Ha! As if we could enter. Everyone knows you have to be of age to enter the competition, and as you well know, we are not."

He looked at me exasperatedly, "Were you listening to the headmaster at all last night?"

I thought about it for a minute. I had not, in fact, heard anything after I learned the Triwizard competition was being held. "No. But I don't see what that has to do with us not being of age."

Hugo then looked very serious, "Some of the rules have been changed. After the last Triwizard tournament where your father won, they decided that 14 was old enough to enter. You just have to get your parents' consent if you are not of age. "

He looked at me worried. I know that my face must have looked horror stricken, but nothing scared me more than what he said next. "Also instead of three people being selected there will be six; two from each school. The first round, one person will be eliminated. The second round two people will be eliminated, until the third round where three people will face off and there will be one winner. "

My heart sank to my feet. As much as I had talked about this being our year, and setting ourselves apart, I ever really thought some big opportunity would arise. I was all talk. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason; I am not brave. I don't have a brave bone in a body. I would rather save my own skin, than be out saving lives. I am no Harry Potter. I am Lily Potter, and Lily Potter is a coward.

As though Hugo could sense I was feeling this way, he began to give me a prep talk.

"Come on Lily! This is our your remember? You can't go getting wobbly knees now."

"That is so easy for you to say! You didn't grow up hearing stories of the horror my father faced in that tournament. He watched somebody die there! What makes you think I would have any inclination to enter myself? I had nightmares about that for years!" I screamed my face red and flushed.

Hugo looked surprised at my outburst, "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't realize you felt that way. It's just, I know how you are. I know new things frighten you; change frightens you, but when I made the pact with you, I meant it. I am scared of what this could mean too, but that doesn't mean I am going to go hiding with my tail between my legs, pretending it doesn't exist. I am going to enter. If you don't want to I will understand. I can't pretend that I won't be hurt though. I thought we were in this together." He hung his head and walked out of the room.

I pulled my hand mirror out of my bag. A tear slowly escaped and I caught it before it could ruin my makeup. I hated disappointing my favorite cousin. He has always been there for me, no matter what crazy scheme I came up with. Now I was deserting him because I was afraid. I looked at my reflection again. It was so easy to cover myself in makeup, pull back my hair into a tight bun, and pretend I had it all together; but inside, I was constantly falling apart. I was so afraid people would see through my façade of being confident. I am really a scared little girl, with low self-esteem and big green eyes.

I stepped out of the classroom, my confident mask back in place, when I looked down into familiar ocean blue eyes.

"Hi Ares," I hugged him and stood back to glance him over, "How was your night?"

"It was great! I made friends, and your brothers threatened to beat up anybody who messed with me," he grinned with perfect white teeth.

I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a one armed hug, "I am so glad to hear that. If anybody messes with you, you can let me know as well. I'll send them my famous bat boogey hex."

He laughed loudly and put his small arm around my waist, "I think I'll be alright. Nobody wants to mess with the Potter-Weasley clan."

We laughed as we walked into the great. Everyone turned to look at us and started to murmur. I rolled my eyes at all the gossip I could hear already. He was 11yrs old for Merlin's sake. What is wrong with people? He blushed and gave a small wave as he walked over to his friends. I could hear them teasing him calling me his girlfriend, turning his face beet red. I laughed as I walked to my table, which was partially empty.

I sat and ate my breakfast quietly, trying hard not to look anywhere near Hugo, who was avoiding my gaze anyway. As I took another sip of tea I watched as Scorpius Malfoy walked in. It was strange how when he stepped in the room everyone seemed to notice. When he walked, his feet seemed to glide rather than step as he went over to his younger brother. I had been watching them interacting, so I hadn't noticed when someone sat beside and called my name.

"Helllooo Lily! Can you hear me?"

I turned abruptly, "Oh Hi Frank. How are you this morning?"

He smiled at me, "I'm great! I just wanted to know what you thought about me putting in my name for the triwizard tournament."

I began chocking violently on my tea. Frank patted my back and I tried to regain my composure.

"Er that's great Frank, but why would you want my opinion?" I asked confused.

He blushed and looked away nervously, "Well your one of my best friends Lily and I just wanted to know what you thought. Plus I know you'll be honest with me"

I tried to look indifferent and gave him my honest opinion, "I think its suicide, but to each his own."

He looked at me hesitantly for a moment before replying, "You know your brothers are entering right?"

"WHAT?" I yelled and the whole room looked at me as I stalked over to my brothers at the Gryffindor table.

"Tell me you two haven't entered the Triwizard Competition? Please tell me it is a sick joke." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Of course we entered little Lily. We are the sons of Harry Potter after all. People would think we were right cowards if we didn't" James stated as though it should have been obvious to me.

"Oh so then I suppose I should enter too, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course not little Lily. No one would expect you to last five minutes in that thing. You just haven't got it in you," Al stated rubbing my arm in what I'm sure he thought was a comforting manner.

And that was it. That was the straw the broke the camel's back. She was an Aries after all, and her stubbornness and impulsiveness beat out her fear. She jammed her hand in her bag, pulled out a scrap of paper, and scribbled down her name. Before her brothers had a chance to stop her, she ran to the giant cup, pass the age line, then pass the identification line that insured only the person whose name was on the paper could enter it in, and threw her scrap of parchment into the cup.

Then suddenly she was being hoisted into the air.

She laughed loudly, "Hugo put me down!"

"I knew you would change your mind. We are in this together!" he said fiercely pumping his fist in the air. I grinned at him mimicking his movements, then sashayed over to my brothers, pleased with what I had done.

"Apparently I do have it in me Albus," I grinned cheekily.

They both looked at me angrily before Rose stated, "don't get your wand in a knot boys, it's not like she will be picked." She rolled her brown eyes and then started laughing at something Frank was saying.

"Yeah, that's true. It's not like she'll be picked." James said, sounding more like he was talking to himself.

Suddenly I could feel someone right behind me as they leaned in close to my ear, "Good for you Potter," said the smirking lips of Scorpius Malfoy.

I blushed and put my hand to my cheek as he chuckled, "thanks Malfoy."

He walked away and I stood there gazing like an idiot.

"You don't like my brother do you?" Ares asked looking up at me.

I shook my head lightly, "No, of course not. "

"Good." He looked as though he didn't believe me, but was happy enough with that answer.

I walked back to my table, sitting in my usual seat between the twins. We finished eating and as it was a Saturday went to lounge outside by the lake. As the two girls chattered away I laid there thinking about the implications of what I had just done. My impulsive ways had lead me to make a bad choice. Tomorrow the champions would be announced and sent to Durmstrang for the remainder of the year. What if one of those champions was me? If it is me then I hope Hugo is beside me. It is the only way I would be able to find the courage to go through with it. I worried the rest of the day. As I laid my head on my silk green pillow that night, frightened for tomorrow, I thought why am I worrying? Out of all the people who had entered that day, what are the chances that it would be me? I smiled, that thought soothing my worries.

What are the chances Harry Potter's only daughter would be picked as a champion for the triwizard tournament 28yrs after he had been a winner himself? What are the chances?


	4. Girlfriend?

I awoke the next morning to the loud movements of my roommates. I tried to force my eyes back to sleep, but it was too late. I was now awake. I don't know why, but I just wasn't ready for this day to begin. I looked at my hair, wild and knotted, laying about my pillowcase and groaned. It would take forever to get it combed and into my signature ballerina bun. I sat up, pulling away the emerald curtains surrounding my four poster bed. The other girls had gone to breakfast already. I felt sadness in the pit of my stomach that although I was constantly surrounded by people, I often felt alone. I quickly showered and dressed, then applied my makeup, and tackled my hair. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror; perfect, on the outside anyway. I ignored that thought and left to join the rest of the school in the great hall.

I waved at my family as I passed. I noticed Ares sitting with his group of friends further down and waved to him also; glad he was getting along well in his house. As I walked to the Slytherin table, I noticed Malfoy talking closely with Flint. The past two days Malfoy had been strange. We have been in the same house for 4 years now and it seemed as though he had always stuck close to Flint and their cronies. It didn't register to me until now, that we had never really spoken before then. So it seems odd that he would have addressed me directly twice in only the first couple of days of school. When I spotted him, my first instinct had been to wave when I remembered my previous statement.

Unfortunately they seemed to have noticed my awkward almost wave, so I attempted to smile brightly instead. This must have been the wrong thing to do as Flint suddenly looked seething angry and Malfoy looked like he might faint. I laughed lightly to myself at the comical looks on their faces. I guess I didn't really smile all that often. Maybe they thought I was up to something, I thought as I sat between the twins.

"Good morning Lily!" The twins said in unison.

"Good morning girls. Thanks so much for waking me this morning to come down with you, I really appreciate it," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Before either of the girls could respond I heard the irritating voice of flint hovering over my shoulder, "Good Morning Beautiful."

I tried to keep my composure and not show my obvious irritation, knowing my brothers would be over here to dismiss him any moment now.

"What do you want Flint, your ruining my breakfast," I said trying to sound casual.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you my Lily, and those soft sweet lips of yours," He leaned in close to me and was suddenly yanked away.

I looked up expecting to see one of my brothers and instead saw Malfoy looking indignant. They began whispering furiously to one another, it was so low and fast I couldn't understand.

"Oi Flint! I thought we already warned you about messing with our sister!" James was now standing next to my seat looking furious, with an angry Albus, Hugo, Fred, and Frank behind him.

"Why don't you mind your business Potter? Little Potter and I were just having a chat." He smiled creepily at me.

"Don't call me little Potter." I said buttering my toast point.

"Why not _little potter_? Don't you just love always having your big brothers to run to?" He laughed starkly.

In an instant I was in his face, my wand pressed against his Adams apple, "Say it again, and those will be the last words you ever say."

He laughed at me again," I dare you."

He looked me square in the eye, and suddenly I doubted myself. He shoved me hard and I stumbled back.

"I didn't think so." He snickered.

"_LEVICORPUS," _Albus shouted with a twist of his wand.

And suddenly Flint was hoisted into the air by his ankles. Everything from his pockets cluttered to the ground as he squealed loudly like a struggling piglet.

"Mess with her again Flint, and we'll leave you like that, where no one will find you." James said laughing.

He muttered the anti- curse and walked up to me, steering me towards the Gryffindor table. Flint and Malfoy quickly left the hall.

"Don't worry Lily, we will always be here to protect you," Al said smiling at me with the same big green eyes as my own.

I smiled back, though nothing inside of me felt joyful at that moment.

I sat down next to Rose. She hugged me and straightened my collar. Rose often acted like a mother hen to me. Always protecting, and coddling me. She was the big sister I never had.

" 'lo lily. I see you are having quite an interesting morning." She smirked at me, handing me a cup of warm tea.

"Ha ha, very funny. All I want to do is eat some breakfast and lye in bed for the rest of the day. Is that too much to ask?" I jested, half seriously.

"Yes, it is. I need someone else to help me tame these heathens," she said her brown eyes looking at our brother's and cousins as they shoveled mass amounts of food into their mouths.

"I take that as a term of endearment," Fred replied bowing to us lightly before shoving an éclair into his already full mouth.

Rose snarled at him, "You are disgusting. Thank you very much for ruining my breakfast."

They continued to argue back and forth when someone grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing Frank?" I asked angrily. It seemed as though I would never get around to eating breakfast.

"I need to talk to you Lily, it's very urgent," he said without turning around.

As we walked quickly out of the great hall I glanced back at my family. Only James, Albus, and Rose seemed to be paying us any attention. James winked, Albus gave a thumb up and Rose looked confused and also…was that hurt? I wasn't sure, but I didn't have time to think about it, as I was being whisked away to the lake.

We reached the lake and Frank dropped my hand and promptly started pacing. I wiped my hands against my shirt; they were now laden with Frank's sweat. He must be nervous.

"What is it Frank. I haven't eaten any breakfast, and I'm quite hungry." I said impatiently.

"Lillian. Lily…Lils I-i…" He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, resembling the fish from the lake.

"What is it Frank? Spit it out already. I haven't got all day." Being hungry always makes me grumpy, and his stalling certainly wasn't helping.

He rummaged around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment.

He looked it over and began reading loudly "Dearest Lillian, I… Frank Harry Longbottom am in love with you. I have been for longer than I can remember. You have beauty and charm that reviles any veela, and your heart is even more beautiful than that. You are confident and together, and I have always admired that about you. I have never felt this way about anyone and as I have entered the Triwizard tournament I felt it prudent to let you know how I feel before I go. I can't leave knowing that I have not captured your heart. So Lily, please, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." He finished sounding triumphant with a gigantic smile on his sweet face.

I was in complete shock, breakfast totally forgotten at this point. Frank…is in love with me. As strange as it was to say, it felt oddly familiar at the same time. We have grown up together all our lives. Our fathers are so close, Uncle Neville partially named Frank after my father. I love Frank. He has always been like another big brother to me. This must be right.

I smiled wide and jumped into his arms. He kissed me full on the lips; my first _real_ kiss. It was soft, and innocent. My faced flushed and I pulled away smiling. He looked slightly dazed. I felt so happy and free. I was in love for the first time, and it felt amazing! We were walking back up to the castle when a sudden thought hit me and I began to panic.

"Oh no Frank! My brothers!" I said frantically, thinking about what my two over protective brothers would say.

He laughed and kissed my cheek as we walked into the great hall, "Don't worry. I already asked their permission."

I laughed loudly with glee remembering the wink and thumbs up I had received on my way out. In my joyful state I forgot we were standing in the entrance of the great hall and I threw my arms around Frank and kissed him again.

"Bloody hell!" I turned abruptly to see my family walking up to us and noticed the stares of everyone in the great hall, including my Uncle Neville who looked worried.

"Just because we approve of this doesn't mean you can go snogging in front of us whenever you please." James ranted smiling at me.

I turned sharply, my anger flaring up again, "As if I need your permission! Merlin's bloody socks! I am not a child!"

Both of my brothers looked at me shocked and confused.

"We are just looking out for you Lily. We just want to make sure your ok. That's what big brothers do." James said looking hurt.

I felt like an arse. They were being great brothers and I was being a troll of a sister.

I ran and jumped into his arms smiling, "Thank you Jamie."

His expression softened, I didn't even have to explain what I meant, "I love you Lily."

I heard a chorus of _awwws _throughout the room.

"Hey! I approved too!" Albus said looking between James and I.

I laughed loudly and hugged him, "Thanks Al."

He smiled at me.

"Alright, we get it, family love and all that. Is it possible we could move this after school special away from the entrance?" Hugo said laughing.

We all laughed and began moving away from the entrance when an angry Rose came running out of the hall, her bushy hair in a frenzy, pushing past us all without a word.

"Rose what's wrong," I grabbed her forearm trying to stop her from leaving.

"Well little lily, if you weren't so damn self-absorbed, maybe you would know," tears ran down her cheek and I was completely stunned. She thought I was self-absorbed? How was I supposed to know what was wrong without her telling me. I was so hurt and confused. We never fought, and I honestly don't know what I could have done wrong. No one else seemed to pay any attention to our little spat, as they were all back at the table eating once again. Frank had gone to the table with the rest of my family. I stood there by myself feeling as though I might cry.

"Are you alright Lily?" I looked down to see Ares staring at me with concern.

"No, I don't think I am." I said trying to compose myself.

He stepped forward and hugged me, "She will be alright. Don't worry."

I laughed, his attempt at making me feel better actually worked, although it really should have been Frank here comforting me.

"Thank you Ares, I needed that." I smiled at him.

He stepped back, his face suddenly turning serious, "I don't approve of Longbottom, and I don't think he is good enough for you. But, if he makes you happy then I will deal."

I laughed loudly sitting with my new boyfriend, "Well thank you. I appreciate it."

He tapped Frank on the shoulder, that serious look on his face once again, "One wrong move Longbottom and you will have to deal with me."

Frank laughed and saluted him, "yes sir!"

Frank and I spent the rest of the day together, and seeing as we already knew so much about each other, we certainly weren't using our mouths for talking.

I was so caught up in the whirlwind of my new romance, that I completely forgot what was happening this evening. The triwizard Champions were being selected.


	5. Champion Selection

The night was brimming with excitement as everyone in the castle bristled about the champion selections that were taking place at dinner tonight. I felt dread at the pit of my stomach as I chatted lightly with Anna and Eve. The other champions were lucky in that their champions were already chosen. I tried to eat but it was proving difficult. I looked to Hugo, who was also looking very nervous. Then the headmaster was speaking,

"Tonight, is a very special night indeed. Tonight, the goblet will return the names of the two it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. So, therefore, I hope that you were wholeheartedly prepared to play before you dropped your name into the goblet."

He looked over in my direction when he said this, making me feel queasy.

"As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun!"

The Goblet of fire began to swirl blue flames, as everyone in the hall began clapping and cheering loudly.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Hogwarts champion's selection!

Suddenly it was deathly quiet. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and I was holding my breath in fear as the first scrap of parchment came flying out of the cup.

The headmaster paused before reading the name, "Our first champion is….Scorpius Malfoy."

The hall clapped and cheered. I sat in shock. Who knew he had even entered? I looked over at Ares who looked pale as a sheet. I wanted to go to him, to comfort him at this frightening time, but I was distracted by a look from Hugo. I could tell what he was thinking, even without any words, we must have been wrong. This wasn't our opportunity to prove ourselves, seeing as we would have been together, and one person was already picked. Whereas he looked sad at this, I was relishing in the peace I suddenly felt. We were so silly thinking we might be picked because of some stupid pact. Now I just had to cross my fingers and hope to Merlin it wasn't one of my brothers to be picked next.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment... And then the Headmaster cleared his throat and read out – "And our second champion is…Lily Potter."

I froze in my seat, the peace I had just been feeling evaporated quickly. I didn't move, I didn't even breathe. No one cheered. The hall was silent as though everyone was waiting for someone to say it was a mistake.

"Lily Potter! Please come to the front!" The headmaster shouted looking confused at my lack of presence.

"No!" Someone shouted. I was too afraid to move to see his face, but I knew it was the voice of my brother James.

"Absolutely not!" He shouted again looking furious.

"Mr. Potter! Sit down this instant! Lily Potter come here now!"

I stood up feeling everyone's stares on me. I felt like I was in a nightmare. I couldn't feel my legs as I moved towards the front of the hall, my heels clacking all the way. I stood next to Malfoy. He smiled at me and I attempted to smile back, although I am sure it came out as more of a grimace.

"Excellent! We now have our two champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup! "

Those were the last words I heard as everything went black.

**LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP**

I awoke to hushed angry voices. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was lying in a small bed with white sheets.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out shaky.

"You are in the hospital wing Lily. You fainted," my mother said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding a little stronger.

"We were flooed in immediately, when you were selected a tri-wizard champion."

I paled and felt the sudden urge to vomit, "That really happened? It wasn't a dream?"

I was surprised to hear the normally calm voice of my father shout, "How could you be so stupid Lily! How could you enter that competition?"

I was frightened at his tortured eyes. My father was normally very calm. He never shouted at me. I tried to hold the hurt back from my voice, "I'm sorry dad, I was angry. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly! Don't you know people have died in this competition? I was nearly one of them!"

"Well maybe I won't go through with it?" I said halfheartedly.

"You are not a child anymore Lily! You can't just bat your eyes and make this go away. This is a _binding magical contract_! I expected this from your brothers, but not from you. I can't even look at you right now."

He stormed away angrily and the tears flowed from my eyes as though a faucet had been turned on. I had always been a daddy's girl. He had wanted a daughter so badly, that ever since the day I was born, he spoiled me rotten. He rarely scolded me and often protected me from my mother's wrath. He brought me whatever I asked for, which was the reason for my expansive wardrobe. So, to hear him so upset with me was completely foreign. I have never felt heartbreak like this before. My mother sat on the bed beside me and hugged me close as I cried. She then turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Lily, I didn't tell your father this, but you still have a choice to back out."

I looked at her, confusion on my face, "How? It's a binding contract. They said there was no way out."

She smirked lightly, "That is true, normally, but as your Aunt Hermione works in the Department of Magical Law enforcement, she knows all the ins and outs. As you are not of age, for the contract to be complete, you need a parent's signature."

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset at this. My mother seemed to have guessed as much as she continued.

"Lily, tell me the truth, why did you enter if you didn't want to be selected?"

I paused thinking over my answer carefully so I could be sure she would understand, "I come from a family of extraordinary witches and wizards, and despite what you might say as my mother, there is nothing extraordinary about me. I have accepted this my whole life, I have taken the insults from everyone who told me I'm not good enough and I was just fine. But when my brother, who protects and loves me, tells me _"No one would expect you to last five minutes in that thing. You just haven't got it in you"_ I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't live my life in the shadow of _EVERYONE__**. **_You, Harry Potter, Rose, James, Albus! I'm sick of it! There is greatness somewhere within me, I know it. It just needs a chance to show itself!"

My mother looked at me with soft eyes, "If you feel that strongly, why do I get the feeling you want to back out?"

"I…I am not a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin. I am not brave."

"Don't use your house as an excuse for cowardice Lily. I will not hear that. Tell. Me. The. Truth."

I paused again. Did I even know what the truth was? I have been hiding behind my house for a long time. What exactly was my real reason?

"I'm afraid; afraid of not being good enough, of failing, or losing, of being vulnerable in front of everyone. I am terrified of proving everything people said badly of me to be true. "

We sat there for a moment just looking at one another. I laid my feeling out into the open air, and I felt somehow lighter.

"Lily. Look at me. I was the first girl of 6 boys; all very special and different in their own ways. I married one of the most famous wizards alive. I understand everything you are feeling. I had to make my own way in the world. I had to distinguish myself as my own person away from them all, and not for the world Lily, but for myself. I love you, so very much, and when you love someone, truly, the best thing you can do for them is to set them free. While I want so badly to protect you from this world, I know that you need go out there and find yourself. You only defeat your fears by facing them. So, I am not giving you the option to back out."

I cried loudly grasping at her as she pulled away, "No! Mom please! I can't!"

She cried and pulled out her wand putting me in a full body bind curse. Tears rolled down her beautiful face as she kissed my frozen cheek.

"I love you Lily. I promise, you will thank me later."

She conjured a contract out of thin air, along with a pen and signed. The paper turned a bright gold and then vanished. She looked at me sadly once more and then walked out in the same direction as my father. I didn't need to ask what she signed to know what it was. There was no turning back now.

"Oh dear! What has happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey bustled over reversing the full body bind curse.

"I'm okay. I feel fine. Can I go now?" I asked with tears still in my eyes.

"Just hold one moment, let me give you a one over," She began waving her wand left and right over my body.

She looked at me a slight smile on her face, "You know, it's a good thing that Mr. Malfoy was there to catch you, you might have otherwise gotten a concussion."

I was shocked at this news. Although I suppose he had been standing right next to me when I passed out. I thought of his strong arms holding my petite frame and didn't know whether to blush at him holding me in his arms or blush at the embarrassment of having fainted in front of him and the entire school.

I hopped off the bed and proceeded to leave the hospital wing. Unfortunately, right outside the hospital wing doors stood a good portion of my family.

"Lily you can't go through with this!" James shouted at me, grabbing my arm angrily.

"James, please stop it. I can't take anymore shouting. PPPlease, I just need you to have faith in me this one time." I looked up at him, but he looked away avoiding my gaze.

He let go of my arm and backed away slowly, "I can't support this Lils. I can't support sending my baby sister to her death." He shook his head and walked away, a sullen Louis and Fred following behind.

Albus then walked up to me looking me in the eye, he was calm as ever, but I could tell he was just as upset as James, "You really hurt dad. You shouldn't have entered."

My anger was about to rear its ugly head. How dare he say that to me, it was, after all, his fault I had put my name in the cup to begin with.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't have had you not been so condescending in saying I couldn't enter!" I shouted indignantly.

Albus looked at me shocked, "I said no such thing!"

I laughed without humor, "It doesn't matter. I am not going to sit here and argue with you. I am going either way and then you will all see how wrong you were about _little lily."_

He began walking away, then replied, "yeah, well let's just hope we don't see you maimed or murdered. Good luck with that. "

Frank shook his head as my brother disappeared and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I am so proud of you Lily. You are the bravest person I know." He beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you frank," I kissed him lightly.

He looked around the empty hall, "I'm surprised Rosie isn't here."

I winced at the reminder of my cousin who apparently was still angry with me.

"I suppose she won't be missing my absence very much."

"_I_ will miss you, though I have to say I'm quite jealous you get to go off slaying dragons and meeting merpeople, while I'm stuck here lonesome without you."

I paled at his mention of fighting dragons, Hugo who had been quietly watching the exchange noticed my response and kicked in to best friend mode.

"Alright already Longbottom, our Champion needs her rest," he winked in my direction.

Frank gave me one last lingering kiss be he disappeared around the corner leaving just Hugo and I.

"Well…aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked Hugo, holding back tears.

He looked at me and smiled lightly, "Course not. I'm proud of you Lils. Don't worry about everyone else, I reckon they will come around once they see how bloody brilliant you are."

I laughed out loud, "Yeah right! That or they will see what a loser I really am."

He stopped and grabbed me round the shoulders, "Lily, you have to take this seriously. You can do it! You just have to believe in yourself."

The conviction in which he said it made me nod in agreement. I really had no other choice; I was representing both of us now. We went up to my dorm and we spent the night celebrating with Anna and Eve while I also packed away all my belongings. Tomorrow morning I would be going away to Durmstrang for the remainder of the school year. I was terrified, and yet a small part of me was excited. Regardless of how far I get in the tournament, I will be known forevermore as a contender in the Tri-wizard tournament. I just hope I wasn't going to be known as the girl who died in the Tri-Wizard tournament. One can only hope.


	6. On your Own Now

**Author Note:**** Hello All! I was trying to refrain from doing authors notes but alas, this one was very necessary. I know that some of you were very happy/disappointed with the frank/lily development but, I just want to go on record saying that this is a Lily/Scorpius story so keep that in mind. Also the first five chapters were really just an introduction into everything; the main characters and story line really start at chapter 6. This is my first fan fiction so be nice and enjoy . **

I woke early Monday morning and slowly prepared for my day. I looked sadly at my green blazers and plaid skirts that I was leaving behind. I would no longer be representing Slytherin but Hogwarts as a whole. I smoothed down the black skirt and jumper with the Hogwarts crest on it, feeling pride that I would be representing my school. I applied my last sweep of mascara and made sure no stray hairs had fallen out of my bun when I heard someone moving the curtains from their bed.

"Good morning Eve. What are you doing up this early? You have another hour before breakfast starts," I said as she sat on the bed next to me. Her hair was laid perfectly on her head as if she hadn't been sleep at all. She looked so innocent in the morning without her makeup on.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left," she said quietly.

I wasn't at all surprised to hear this, "I was wondering when you would come to tell me what was bothering you. I noticed your face the other day when Anna mentioned you both wanting a new look."

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "Well I've been a twin all my life…obviously, we have always done everything the same; everything together. You're the only one who even calls us by our names, most people refer to us as "The Twins" and this summer I just started feeling sick of it. I wanted to feel separate and different from my sister, so I went to get my hair cut. When she saw it she decided she had to cut her hair too! I was miserable about it all summer!"

I sat there feeling shock. I had never guessed that she felt unhappy being constantly attached to her sister. I felt like a bad friend for not noticing sooner.

"Eve you just need to talk to your sister. She loves you and I'm sure she will understand; she might even feel similar, but you will never know until you tell her how you feel."

She hugged me close and we stayed that way for a moment.

"You are right… I'm going to miss you so much Lily. You really are one of my best friends. I know you are afraid, but I guarantee that you will find the courage and strength you have been searching for. Now go before you are late," she said swiping away a stray tear.

"I'll miss you too Eve, give Anna my love when she wakes, and owl me every day!" I said on the verge of tears.

I grabbed my trunk and left the dorms quickly not looking back. I would be back next year after all.

As I came down the last stair I noticed a lone figure leaning against the doorway. With patent leather Ferragamo shoes, perfectly pressed black trousers and jumper, and a crisp white oxford shirt, only Scorpius Malfoy could make a uniform look so good. I blushed at my own thoughts, grateful I am the only person who can hear them.

_Get it together lily! Don't embarrass yourself… again._ I thought to myself trying to ignore my thoughts on how beautiful his steel grey eyes were with his pale hair and skin.

"Good morning Potter," he bowed slightly then kissed my hand.

I tried very hard to fight off a blush but I'm sure I didn't succeed, "Good morning Malfoy. Are you always this formal?"

"My mother is the Julia Childs of manners, so to answer your question, yes, most of the time." He smiled charmingly at me as I tried to suppress an eye roll.

"Well you can save the theatrics. By the way, where is your trunk and belongings? We should be heading to the headmasters office now to head to Durmstrang."

"I was there thirty minutes early, so I was sent to come and escort you and your things." He said grabbing my trunk.

I snatched it back feeling belittled, "I can carry my own trunk you know!"

He smirked at me, infuriating me further, "While you _can _carry your trunk, that doesn't mean that you necessarily _want_ to."

_Well he has me there, _I thought to myself feeling incredibly annoyed.

"Fine, be my guest," I dropped the trunk and turned quickly not really paying attention to where I was headed- _**SMACK!**_

I ran face first into the wall. I turned sharply ready to hex Malfoy if he was laughing at me, instead he looked oddly concerned.

"Are you alright Potter?" he said looking me over.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" I said huffily.

As we exited the Slytherin common rooms we were met by a very different Malfoy.

"Lily!" Ares wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closely.

"Hello Ares. Were you waiting out here to say goodbye to your brother?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I wanted to say goodbye to you as well. I had a long talk with Scorp yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to speak with you. I'm scared for the both of you, but your both tough, and I just know you will be spectacular!" He grinned at me.

"Well thank you Ares. I can use all the support I can get right now." I smiled a sad smile at him thinking of my own brothers and hugged him closer.

"Alright Rammy, I think that's quite enough. Now give me a hug before I go."

Ares leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I think he's jealous."

I laughed and Ares went and hugged his brother. They had a quick chat and then we were turning to leave before Ares stopped us,

"Promise me you will look after each other," his big blue eyes were so sweet and innocent, how could I say no.

"I promise."

"I promise."

We both said at the same time. Ares smiled and began running towards the Great Hall as me and Malfoy made our way to the headmaster's chambers.

When we entered, the headmaster was standing and speaking quietly with none other than the headmaster of Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. He had to be in his late forties early fifties by now, but he looked as buff as ever. His thick eyebrows and short dark hair were speckled lightly with grey and his nose was very curved suggesting it had been broken many times.

He turned and smiled kindly at me, "Ahhh little Lily Potter! How you have grown! I haven't seen you since you were a little thing, up to my knee."

He hugged me, and patted my back awkwardly. "And who is your second champion?"

Malfoy stepped forward hand outstretched, "Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to meet you sir."

Professor Krum grabbed his hand and shook it hard with a cold look on his face, "Yes, Malfoy, I've…heard stories of your father."

The air was suddenly thick with tension as both men stared at each other coldly.

"Okay! So there are some things we need to go over with both of you, could you please have a seat?" the headmaster said effectively breaking the odd staring match.

We sat down and were promptly handed a sheet of paper filled with classes and a map of Durmstrang. It looked pretty normal for the most part but there were a few classes I was unsure of. I looked it over quickly.

_**Lily Luna Potter Class Schedule**_

_**8:00am-10:00m**_

_**Monday-**Salveology_

_**Tuesday**-History of Magic_

_**Wednesday-**Transfiguration_

_**Thursday-** Transfiguration_

_**Friday-** History of magic_

_**10:00am-11:00am**_

_**Monday-Friday**-Break_

_**11:00am-1:00pm**_

_**Monday-Tuesday**-Magical Creatures_

_**Wednesday-Friday-**Charms_

**_1:00pm-2:00pm  
_**

_**Monday-Friday**-Lunch_

_**2:00pm-6:00pm**_

_**Monday**-Arithmancy_

_**Tuesday**- Dark Arts_

_**Wednesday-** Potions_

_**Thursday-** Dark Arts_

_**Friday**- Potion_

"Now I am sure you are wondering why some of your classes look unfamiliar. Well as it happens, there are a few classes we teach here at Hogwarts that are not offered at Durmstrang. So instead of Herbology, you will both be taking Salveology which is a class on healing yourself and others through magic. This class will be taken privately as you will have to start at the beginning, so you will be taking this class together."

The headmaster paused at this and looked at Malfoy and myself as though waiting for a response. When there was none he continued.

"Also as they do not teach divination at Durmstrang, you will instead be taking Arithmancy. Once again, since neither of you have prior experience in this class, you will be taking it privately and together. Now it looks as though we have covered everything-

Malfoy chimed in, "Wait, professor what about Defense against the dark arts, and care of magical creatures?"

"Well they are slightly different, which is the reason they have different names, but essentially they are the same."

I had a question as well, "Professor, what about my O.W.L.S?"

"Good question Ms. Potter, you will come back here to sit your O.W.L.S, but you will sit out for the Herbology section. I am very proud of the both of you, and I know you will represent Slytherin and Hogwarts to the best of your abilities. Now if that is all you two should be off, wouldn't want to be late for your first day of classes now would you?" he smiled at us both as we gathered our things in preparation to leave.

"Ve are going by portkey, hurry as it is now time to depart," Professor Krum said holding the edge of a dirty old hat.

I quickly grabbed a corner, as did Malfoy, and we were off. We landed in a plush but cold office. It was decorated with red furniture and dark wood. There was one window in the room and bright light was shining through.

Professor Krum opened his arms wide and proclaimed, " 'Velcome to Durmstrang! This is 'vhere you 'vill be staying for the remainder of the year, so please make yourselves at home. In my years as headmaster here I have tried to make it what you would call _"Cozier"_ I hope I've succeeded. Now, quickly, follow me. I must show you to your 'vooms so that you can have some breakfast before you start class."

He moved quickly and I struggled to catch up in my heels dragging along my trunk.

"Need help with that Potter?" Malfoy smirked at me.

"No. I do not need your help. I am perfectly capable thank you very much!" I carried on trying to move past him and ignore the butterflies that erupted in my stomach when he smirked at me that way.

"Don't be so stubborn Potter. I'll take that for you." He lifted my trunk effortlessly and continued on carrying both trunks as though they weighed nothing at all. I guess being Captain of the Slytherin Team had done some good after all. I wasn't inclined in the least bit to take it back.

Faster than I thought, we were standing in front of a set of doors.

"Ms. Lily your door is to the right, and Mr. Malfoy, your door is on the left. Now unlike Hogwarts we do not have magic preventing the entering of the opposite sex, so I expect you both to act as mature adults."

I blushed at his insinuation and quickly entered my room. It was small and cold. The walls were concrete and there was a red rug laid out on the floor. The bed was actually quite large, and was also dressed in red coverings. There was a dark wooded desk in the corner in front of one large window that looked out into the mountains.

"Quickly, quickly now, grab 'vour books, let us go," Professor Krum said impatiently in my door way. So I grabbed my things and we continued on to what I assumed was their version of the Great Hall.

"I know from my time at Hogwarts that this is much smaller than your school, but that also means, you 'von't have such a hard time finding your 'vay around."

He came up to two great big oak doors and opened them; inside was about 20 round tables and one long table that looked over the round tables. Everyone stopped eating their breakfast and turned to look at us.

"Do not be afraid; come with me so that I can introduce you both." Professor Krum said walking ahead.

We followed somewhat reluctantly. People stared and whispered and for the first time I realized this was an all-boys school, as one of them whistled at me. I blushed deeply and walked quickly to the front.

"Good morning everyone! I would like to finally introduce the two champions from Hogwarts School of 'Vitch Craft and 'Vizardry, Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy! I expect that you 'vill all treat them kindly, especially Ms. Potter as she is a personal friend of mine. " He winked at me before continuing, "It is now ten to eight so you should all be on your 'vay to your classes. Have a great day everyone and 'vork hard!"

Everyone began leaving the room as some last minute people ran in to grab fruit or muffins.

"Okay you two, grab something quickly and be on your 'vay. Your first class is together on the third floor in the 1st room. I 'vill introduce you at dinner to the other champions, but for now run along before you are late."

He turned to speak to one of the teachers leaving us to our own devices.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Potter," Malfoy said grabbing an apple.

"Yeah I guess so." I said grabbing a muffin.

"Right this way my lady," He began walking towards the door. I rolled my eyes and followed, feeling completely unprepared for the day ahead of me.


	7. Namaste

It was easy finding the classroom, as the school was in fact quite small. The door was closed, so I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked a second time and still no answer. I began knocking frantically in fear that I would be late.

"Calm down Potter, are you trying to knock down the door?" Malfoy asked in his cool way.

"There's only one minute until eight, we are late!" I shrieked, terrified at the idea of being late on my first day of class.

Suddenly someone spoke from down the hall, "Sometimes we stare so long at a door that is closing, that we see too late the one that is open."

I turned to see an older wizard standing in a doorway a few doors down. He was bald with tan skin and few teeth, not that this stopped him from smiling at us. He was very small and hunched over slightly wearing orange robes with a red sash going across his body. Oddly enough, he was without shoes.

"Please come this way, we have been relocated to classroom nine. Hurry you wouldn't want to be late" He winked at me.

I blushed lightly as Malfoy rolled his eyes, and we shuffled quickly down the hall. As we stepped into the room we were both wacked in the ankles with a wooden cane.

"Shoes off please," He was smiling at us again. I scowled and quickly removed my heels feeling self conscious about my feet being exposed.

As I was mulling over the embarrassment of my bare feet Malfoy was already shoeless and talking quietly with our new teacher, feeling left out I quickly went over and sat on the floor cross legged mimicking their movements.

The teacher placed his palms together like he was praying and brought his fingertips to the area of his eyebrows and nose. At the same time, tilted his head down and said 'Namaste' (pronounced Na-mas-tay).

"This is how we will greet each other every day. Namaste means roughly 'I acknowledge that which is divine in us all' and when you say it I want you to feel and acknowledge this." He said firmly.

I did as I was told and tried to feel it, though I can't say that I really did.

"Now to your classmate." He smiled at me encouragingly and I tried not to roll my eyes as I bowed and said the greeting to a smirking Malfoy.

"I should introduce myself, I am Guru Besar Lahir Ratapan Bulan which in English means Great Teacher Born Moon Wailing but you may call me Guru Besar."

I began to speak "Guru Besar-

"Ah you must introduce yourselves as well, after all I cannot teach a perfect stranger" he smiled lightly.

"I am Lily Luna Potter." I said brightly.

"Is that all; is that the definition of you?" Guru Besar asked still smiling.

"I..well…bugger…I don't know." I said feeling slightly annoyed.

"By the end of this class , you will know." He said sounding mystical annoying me further.

"I am Scorpius Malfoy , son of an ex death eater," Malfoy said looking half sarcastic, half serious.

"You Mr. Malfoy are much more than that. By the end of this class you too will learn who you truly are. Now today's class will be short. I am simply going to express to you what I will be teaching you throughout the year, as well as what I expect you to learn. Salveology is the study of healing through the use of magic; and not only physical healing but mental and spiritual healing as well."

I cringed at the word spiritual. I have never been a spiritual person and particularly hated those rare Sundays when I was forced to attend church with my Uncle Dudley and his family.

"At the end of this class I expect you to be able to tell me accurately who you are, I expect you to be able to heal yourself and others through the use of wand and wandless magic, and I expect you to walk away with a greater respect and appreciation for life. Now for your first assignment I want you to practice Primordial Sound Meditation. This is a healing practice that allows us to experience inner calm and deep relaxation. For thousands of years, people have used meditation to move beyond the mind's busy activity and emotional turbulence into profound peace and expanded awareness.

You will each receive a personal mantra. A mantra is a specific sound or vibration, which when repeated silently, helps you to enter deeper levels of awareness. A Sanskrit term that translates as "vehicle of the mind", a mantra truly is a vehicle that takes you into quieter, more peaceful levels of the mind. The mantra you will receive is the vibration the universe was creating around you, at the time you stepped into my classroom. Now Ms. Potter please turn to chapter 1, page 5 and begin to read while I assign Mr. Malfoy his mantra."

They stepped away to a separate corner of the room and began talking though I could not hear what they were saying. I opened to page five and began reading,

"_As many studies show, a regular meditation practice offers numerous health benefits, including lowering blood pressure, strengthening the immune system, and releasing stress and fatigue. In fact, meditating for half an hour provides more psychological rest than a full night's sleep. As you meditate on a regular basis, you will notice an increased sense of wellbeing as well as greater energy, creativity, and connection to your magic."_

I tried to finish reading, but I was having a hard time concentrating. I live in a world full of magic and still this man, Guru Besar, was the strangest I have ever come across. I tried not to panic but the idea of having to learn wandless magic terrified me. It is extremely difficult and draining, generally something most people don't learn ever; Aurors in training have a hard time with it, and I'm only fifteen. There's no way possible I am going to achieve it.

"Did you complete the reading Ms. Potter?" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed they were back with me.

I hung my head shamefully, "No, Guru Besar I did not."

He gave me a stern look and clicked his tongue at me, "Tut tut Ms. Potter, you must learn concentration. Come this way so that I may assign you a mantra."

He walked back to the corner of the room. Malfoy was looking at me with that stupid smirk shaking his head lightly as he flipped through the pages of the book. I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly went to follow the Guru.

I sat across from him on the floor and listened as he gave me my instructions.

"Ms. Potter, when you stepped into my classroom the first thing I felt from you was fear; Fear of being late, fear of looking incompetent, even fear of showing your feet." He smiled at this as I put my head down feeling embarrassed.

"You are afraid of the world so your mantra will be for overcoming those fears. This Mantra will help you to live without fear. Keep your Mantra like an anchor for your mind to hold on to whenever fears well up. It will remind you that everything is alright and nothing in this universe can harm you. Now listen a couple of times as I recite the mantra and then follow along."

_**Om kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem dakshine kalike**_

_**kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem swaha**_

_**Om kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem dakshine kalike**_

_**kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem swaha**_

_**Om kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem dakshine kalike**_

_**kreem kreem kreem hum hum hreem hreem swaha**_

I know I was supposed to be jumping in anytime, but I couldn't catch the words. It sounded like a whole bunch of gibberish and the idea of saying this mess of words out loud made me flush in embarrassment.

Guru Besar looked at me with a smile," I didn't think you would join along. I have written down your mantra for you. You must practice it, as this is essential to the rest of this course."

He walked back to the center of the room and I followed behind tucking my mantra into my book like a book mark.

"Mr. Malfoy did you complete your reading?" Guru Besar asked.

"Yes Guru, I did." He said back.

I tried not to roll my eyes as he shot me another smug look.

"Wonderful. Now before we go we must once again bow and say _Namaste. _As a closing to the lesson a teacher initiates Namaste as a symbol of gratitude and respect toward his students and his own teachers and in return invites the students to connect with their lineage, thereby allowing the truth to flow"

"Guru, what is the truth" Malfoy asked looking confused.

Guru smiled his wistful smile and said, "The truth Mr. Malfoy is that we are all one when we live from the heart."

He bowed to us both and said _Namaste_ and we returned the sentiment. I quickly put on my shoes and began walking back to my room.

"What's the rush Potter?" Malfoy called somewhere behind me.

I grimaced, "I don't want to be late; again."

"We weren't late to this class." He said sounding annoyed.

"I suppose according to your standards we weren't, but I was always taught that if you are on time, than you are late." I said indignantly.

"I don't remember you always being this uptight," he laughed lightly.

"I am _**not**_ uptight. I just believe in punctuality."

"Interesting... What class do you have next Potter?" He asked nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into my room looking for my schedule, as he stood in my doorway watching.

"Well not that it's any of your concern, but after this one hour break I have Magical Creatures." I said looking over my schedule.

I was lost in thought chattering along, "I wonder how different it will be from Care of Magical Creatures. It's going to be strange being the only girl in a class full of boys. I guess that means I'll have to work twice as hard."

I finally looked up and realized Malfoy had gone. I felt slightly stung, but realized that this was the most we had ever spent around each other. It's not as though we are friends or something. I sighed heavily suddenly missing my friends and family back at Hogwarts. I would have to write to everyone tonight and tell them all about my day. I picked up my Magical Creatures book and laughed. It was covered in very soft grey feathers and flapped lightly when I opened it. I looked at my watch and realized I had ten minutes to get to my next class before I was late; which really meant I only had five. This class was being held outside in the field on the opposite side of the quidditch pitch. I left my room with a pang in my stomach as I realized this time I would be going alone.


	8. Friend or Foe?

Magical Creatures turned out to be much like Care of Magical Creatures, except of course for the care part. We mostly went over the first chapter of our book as well as what we would be learning throughout the year. It was strange being in a class full of red clad Bulgarian boys. They eyed me almost hungrily and as I made my way to the café hall for lunch I was grateful to have escaped with my virginity intact. I looked at my map again, realizing I was lost. As I turned another corner, I ran into a broad red chest.

"Lily Potter, I have been searching for you every'vhere." Said Professor Krum merrily, too close to my ear drum.

"Um… sorry Professor Krum, I was a bit lost actually." I said eyeing my map angrily.

"'Vell lucky for me, I have the other champions in my office now, and I 'vould like for you to meet them. Come this 'vay"

He turned me in the direction of his office and we began chatting lightly as we walked.

"I 'ave spoken with your father, he is very 'vorried about you," he said solemnly.

My mouth suddenly felt very dry and my eyes felt moist as I tried not to think about my father's parting words. So, instead of addressing the issue, I tried to discreetly change the subject.

"How did you guys become friends anyway?" I said, trying to sound genuinely interested.

He looked at me surprised but continued on anyway,"Oddly enough, 've met at the last Tri-'vizard Tournament; 'Ve 'vere both contenders and both very famous at the time. Like me, your father didn't enjoy this fame and 'vhile 've didn't become friends 'vight a'vay, 've had an understanding of each other from the beginning."

I admit I was surprised. While I knew they had met during the Tri-Wizard tournament, I had never heard it explained this way. Although they are vastly different individuals, I could see how this one thing could connect them. Straying the conversation further away from my father and I, I asked more questions.

"You were a great quidditch player; why did you give it up to be the headmaster of Durmstrang." I asked looking over at him as we continued to walk.

He smiled looking over at me, "You ask many questions."

I laughed lightly, "Just curious is all."

He paused for a moment looking serious, "I have al'vays had a strong connection to my heritage and 'vhere I come from. My father's father attended this school, as 'vell as my father, as 'vell as me; it is a part of who I am. During the reign of Gillert Grindelwald, Durmstrang became known as a school for dark magic. I wanted to restore the honor to this great school once again. 'Vhile I love quidditch this meant something deeper to me."

I nodded my head in understanding. "So I guess it is very important to you then, that one of your students is proclaimed winner of the tournament."

His face remained serious as he replied, "there are much more important things than winning Ms. Potter."

What could possibly be more important than winning, I thought to myself. Before I realized it he was opening the large door to his office. It looked as though we had interrupted their conversation and five pair of eyes proceeded to stare at me as I tried to inconspicuously step behind the headmaster.

"Ahhh very glad to see you are all getting along. Please everyone let me introduce the final Hogwarts champion Lily Potter," Professor Krum stated to the room.

"Er…hello everyone," I waved lamely.

At first no one spoke. As they continued to stare at me, I felt very self conscious of the mud on my shoes from having trekked outside. Just as the headmaster looked like he was going to introduce everyone himself, a confident looking Bulgarian boy stepped up with his hand outstretched.

"Hello Lily Potter, I am Desislav(DES eh slav) Svetkova, but you can call me Des. "

I shook his hand and looked him over. He was the biggest human I have ever met. He looked to be about 6'8' with a huge muscular body. His dark hair was buzz cut and his dark brown eyes looked almost black. He had a wide nose and slim lips that curved into an arrogant smile. It was obvious he though highly of himself.

"Hello Des, it is nice to meet you," I smiled politely before turning to the next person who had stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Ello Leely! My name ez Jacquѐs Bellamy, I am seveenteen and I love long broom rides in ze spring," he said clapping his hands together.

I laughed loudly at his mock enthusiasm and the way he pronounced my name in his heavy French accent. He was dressed in light blue silk, had very small feminine features and dirty blonde hair. His dark blue eyes were framed with long thick lashes reminding me, with a pang of sadness, of Frank. He had wide shoulders and a somewhat thin frame. He looked to be about 5'9' and all of his movements were over the top.

"I love your red 'air! Eet ez natural, no?" he cocked his head to the side.

I nodded my head smiling, "Unfortunately it is."

He shook his head at me laughing, "Mon ami people would die for 'zis 'air. You should be proud."

"'Vould someone please move this pederast along, 've haven't got all day!" Des stated loudly looking annoyed.

I shook my head confused, "What in the bloody hell is a pederast and why are your referring to me as one?"

Jacquѐs laughed loudly throwing an arm around me, "No no darling. You, have a certain… je ne sais quois. 'E was not referring to you, 'Ee was talking about me. Pederast is a Bulgarian word. I zink 'et would translate to ze word faggot, no?" He said looking at Des.

Professor Krum looked very upset as he yelled at his student, "You 'vill not use that kind of language!"

"I have better things to do, I'm going to lunch!" Des said with a red face as he stormed out.

Jacquѐs shrugged, turning back to me, "Hm, wonder what's got 'ez wand in ze knot."

I looked at him horrified, "Jacquѐs, I cannot believe he would say such a horrible thing to you."

He smiled a charming smile and shrugged his shoulders, "First of all please don't call me Jacquѐs, only my Grand-maman calls me 'zat, call me Jack. Second of all I 'ave no qualms being called "faggot", zeeing as technically I am one."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue at him, "Don't say such things about yourself."

"No no mademoiselle I do not mean to insult myself, I simply mean 'zat I am en fact attracted to men."

"That doesn't give him the right to call you such a dirty word," I said still feeling upset by the whole situation.

"Ah Leely, you are young and 'ave much to learn. 'Et ez just a word; no more, no less. Words only 'ave 'ze power 'zat you geev to 'zem." He said smiling at me.

Professor Krum coughed lightly ending our conversation. "Vell I hate to break up your bonding time, but 've really must get going. So seeing as the last two champions don't look like they are going to join us I 'vill introduce them myself."

"This is Nikolai (nee kah LYE) Kodjoe. He is seventeen and one of my best students here," Professor Krum said proudly.

A tall black boy nodded his head slighty in my direction, which I guess was his way of greeting me. He was tall, maybe around 6'5' with a firm muscular body. His deep brown skin was accented beautifully with his doe like brown eyes and pouty almost feminine lips. He wasn't the smiling type I could tell, however he did look friendly; perhaps just shy.

"Okay, now last but not least so we can hurry to lunch, let me introduce you to Ms. Amѐliѐ (pronounced ah meh lee) LaRoux. She is also seventeen and is the second champion from Beauxbaton." He said pointing to a girl who sat pointedly in a plush red chair who had been watching the whole scene carefully.

She didn't speak, she just watched me with her dark slanted eyes. She looked to be of Asian decent with her pale skin and black hair cut into an asymmetrical bob. Her light blue school uniform was pressed to perfection, and yet I could tell she wasn't the girly type as I didn't detect a trace of makeup, nail polish, or even any kind of jewelry. She was watching me and it felt as though she was judging me as I watched her look down at my muddy shoes and then smirk. My face flushed in shame as I tried desperately to think of something to say.

"It is very nice to meet you Ms….Potter," she sneered in perfect English. The way she said my name made it sound like something dirty and wrong. I was at a loss for words so I merely nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Alright, now 've all know eachother. I expect everyone to be polite. Please hurry to lunch so you can grab something before your next class," Professor Krum said dismissing us.

Amѐliѐ stood, taller than I originally suspected at about 5'6, and walked over to Jack. They linked arms and proceeded to walk out the door.

"À bientôt Leely," Jack called over his shoulder as I stood there trying to figure out what he had said.

Warm breath fanned the side of my face close to my ear as someone whispered, "He said see you later."

I turned abruptly to see Malfoy smirking at me, and I tried my hardest not to blush, though I'm not sure I succeeded.

"I know knew that Malfoy," I said smarmily.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Sure you did. Would you like to walk to lunch together?"

I paused for a moment thinking it over. In truth I figured it would be nice to have someone to talk to. I missed my friends and family terribly. I wasn't used to be alone this much. At the same time I didn't want him getting too comfortable. He is a Malfoy after all.

"Come on Potter, I can give you the scoop on the other champions," He half sang the last part of his sentence.

I tried to hold back my smile as I conceded, "Oh alright, let's go."

He smiled a beautiful smile and held open the door for me, "Well let's hurry I'm absolutely starved."

We talked lightly as we walked to the café hall. Malfoy was quite funny and charming when he wasn't being a smug git.

We entered the hall, clearly in the middle of lunch and found an empty table in the corner of the hall, next to a large window that looked over large mountains. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. We sat down across from each other; my back was facing the wall, and his back facing the front of the hall with the window next to both of us. As we got situated two menus appeared in front of us.

"What the bloody hell is this," I said looking at the menu feeling extreme annoyance.

Malfoy laughed loudly, "Wow Potter, you have got quite the mouth on you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Shut it Malfoy I'm starving, and I'm not nice when I'm hungry."

"Well there are instructions you know," he said still laughing.

I looked at the inside flap of the tri-folded gold menu and sure enough there was a list of instructions that read:

**Step one:** _Find the item/items on the menu that you would like to order._

**Step two:** _Point to the item/items with your wand_ .

**Step three:** _while still pointing at the item with your wand, picture the food in your mind._

**Step four:** _recite the words "ordine cibum"._

**Step five:** _Food should appear shortly. Enjoy!_

"This is so strange," I said still looking at the menu in shock.

"And ingenious," Malfoy said scoffing down beef and Yorkshire pudding casserole.

Watching him eat made me that much more hungry, so I quickly scanned the menu for things I might want to eat. I realized with a stomach pang that most of the dishes were Bulgarian, but there were a few things I recognized. I pointed my wand at the picture of the roast beef sandwich on onion bread with mustard and pickles, pictured it in my mind, and said "_ordine cibum"._ When I opened my eyes my sandwich was sitting in front of me; I yelped gleefully. As I began eating, I wondered where the food came from. According to Gamp's Law and its five exceptions, it's impossible to make food out of nothing. You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, and you can increase the quantity if you've already got some, but it has to come from somewhere. I was thinking this over when I realized Malfoy was staring at me.

"What are you gawking at Malfoy," I asked still eating my food.

He seemed momentarily embarrassed at being caught before continuing in his cool way, "Nothing, just wondering what you were thinking about."

I looked at him surprised he had really given me an answer to my snarky comment, "Well I was thinking about this menu. It's really different from Hogwarts."

"Everything here is different from Hogwarts. I actually like the menu though. I always hated how the food at Hogwarts just popped up anywhere on the tables. For some reason the good stuff always seemed to be at the other end no matter where I sat." He said shaking his head looking frustrated.

I laughed so hard tears started to well up in my eyes. He looked at me like I was the strangest person he had ever met. I wiped my tears replying, "I'm sorry, but that is sooo true and completely the worst. It's like you can never get what you actually want."

"Exactly," He said shaking his head and smiling.

Coming down from my laughter I remembered what we were originally supposed to be talking about, "So Malfoy, What's the scoop on the other champions?" I asked.

He looked for a moment as though he was thinking, "Well, Des is a right fool. It's clear he thinks he has got this whole thing in the bag, but he is really just a big muscle head from what I can tell. Although he is the oldest in the group so he might have a few tricks up his sleeve."

I nodded my head in agreement wanting more info.

"Jack is alright. He's not as flamboyant as he puts on. It seems like more of a defense mechanism. I think he just enjoys people reactions to it. Then again, he is one of only three boys attending Beauxbaton so who knows," He shrugged in a nonchalant way as I giggled uncharacteristically.

"Niko is a pretty cool guy. We talked for a minute. He's actually really nice, just really reserved. He's not really into all the attention. Also, I think he's feeling a little pressure from being the first black champion in history."

I was surprised at this. I had never thought about color in that way, but now that he mentioned it, I don't remember there being any champions of color in the past.

"Wow, I could see how that would be a lot of pressure. I would be terrified," I said honestly.

"Yeah well it's also a lot to be proud of even if he doesn't win," Malfoy commented.

"What about that Amѐliѐ girl," I asked, trying to adopt his nonchalant manner.

"Well," he paused, "She seemed like a really friendly girl at first. Her mother is French and attended Beauxbaton, her father is Asian American and a muggle. Her native language is English but apparently she is quite fluent in French. She was being really polite to everyone until you walked in the room. I think she's got it out for you Red." He said with a grimace.

I was too stuck in my thoughts to comment on his annoying new nickname for me. At first I thought her coldness towards me was just in my head, but apparently Malfoy noticed it too. I wonder what I could have done to this girl for her to dislike me already. I swallowed hard as I packed up my stuff for my next class. I have enough going on in my life at the moment, the last thing I need is an enemy.


	9. Who takes Care of You?

**Authors Note: So sorry it took me forever to update. I was in the hospital for awhile and I've been kind of out of it. I am continuing on with the story though, and I do appreciate everyone who reads. **

I looked over my schedule as I walked quickly to my next class. As I walked I felt as though there was a presence behind me. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to find Malfoy walking in the same direction.

"May I ask, why you are following me," I said turning around abruptly.

He looked at me completely brassed off replying, "Trust me I have better things to do with my time Red, but seeing as it is clear you have forgotten, we are going to the same destination."

He pushed past me and I felt bloody awful. I completely forgot we had double Arithmancy together. I sighed heavily; this was going to be a long four hours.

The classroom was all the way in the back end of the school in one of the very last classrooms. I stepped in the room and Malfoy was already seated, though I didn't see a teacher anywhere. The walls were all chalkboard and filled with mathematical equations. Looking at them made me nauseas because while I was brilliant with wand work, anything outside of that I was absolutely dreadful at. I looked at my watch; we had five minutes before class started.

I sat down at the desk next to Malfoy and I began unpacking my things.

"Sorry about that, I'm not used to being around you this much I suppose," I said trying to absolve my guilt from my previous rudeness.

He gave me his trademark smirk replying, "Don't worry Potter. I'm not so easily putt off."

"Well I guess that's good then, seeing as we will be spending a lot of time together."

"You sound almost pleased about that Potter, wouldn't want to make Longbottom jealous now," He said smugly.

"Ha! You wish Malfoy. I'm merely stating a fact, and Frank is none of your concern," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed lightly, "Very mature Potter."

I blushed at my own antics and continued setting out my pencils and notebook.

At 2:00pm on the dot a short round man came bustling into the classroom.

"Hello! I am so excited to have two new students. My name is Professor McCants," he wrote his name on the chalkboard and underlined it.

"In this classroom I will be teaching you about the mysteries of arithmancy. Now, can either one of you tell me what arithmancy is?" He looked at us curiously.

"Arithmancy is an ancient system of fortune-telling based on numbers. For over 2000 years, people have used arithmancy to analyze their strengths and weaknesses, overcome obstacles, and predict the future," Malfoy replied somewhat quietly.

"Yes! Very good Mr.…."

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

McCants smiled softly, "Ah yes, very good . Arithmancy is a very precise, measurable and almost scientific method of predicting the future, a way to apply book studying to divination, not normally something that can be learned out of books. Arithmancy was first used by the ancient Greeks. They assigned values to the letters in the names of combatants to foretell the outcome of battles. Later, in the ninth century BC, the Chaldeans in Arabia (where our modern number system also comes from) practiced a form of arithmancy that divided their alphabet into three parts, each part composed of seven letters which they attributed to the then known seven planets. Wizards still use a similar system today, all these thousands of years later."

"Now as this is your first class with me I am merely going to let you know what you will be learning this year, assign your homework, and then you may leave early," he winked at us but continued on.

"So first let me tell you what you are not going to learn in this class, I am not teaching you how to determine or change the future. Arithmancy, an ancient and respected way of analyzing numerical characters, is not a way to change the future, and numbers don't possess a power to make things happen one way or the other. Rather, they provide an insightful idea of what the future can hold for an individual in terms of relationships, career, and other life endeavors.

A reading does not paint a broad stroke. You won't get a cookie-cutter list of personality traits that you supposedly share with everyone else with the same number. It's much deeper and detailed than that. An arithmancy reading helps you understand who you are, why this is the person you are today, and explores the unlimited potential of the person you can become.

Arithmancy is not a quick fix. Keep in mind that beneficial change and meaningful awareness of self is a journey, not a destination. It takes times and commitment to understand and embrace how your numbers play a significant role in your life— your past, present and future."

As he continued to drone on, I thought it sounded like a more detailed version of astrology. I didn't feel the least bit excited by this class. I'm not really a numbers kind of girl. I glanced over at Malfoy who was listening with rapt attention and I felt annoyed; he seemed so studious. He always seemed to know the answer to everything, and always looked like he was intrigued to be learning something new... Suck up.

As McCants went on for another hour or so I began writing my letters home.

_Dear James, _

_I miss you and Al terribly. I've only been gone a day, but it seems like so much longer. For the most part everyone here has been really friendly. The food is okay although it's mostly Bulgarian. I'm going to be learning wandless magic this year as well; I hope you are very jealous . I hope you guys don't hate me forever. I love you so so much, and nothing makes me more down than to think you won't be somewhere rooting for me. _

_All my Love, _

_Lily _

As I finished my letter to my brother a tear escaped my eye. I didn't realize how much I would miss them or even how much I desperately wanted their support. I quickly wiped it away and continued onto my next letter.

_Dear Hugo, _

_I miss you! How is Hogwarts? I hope you are doing alright in charms without me. Durmstrang is…interesting to say the least. The other champions aren't too bad, except I think one of them has it out for me. I've spent a disgusting amount of time with Malfoy, although I have to admit, he's not so bad. I wish you were here with me though. I've been so consumed I hardly ever think about the actual tournament itself, but when I do I start to feel faint. I'm so afraid. I don't know how I will ever do this on my own. Write back A.S.A.P._

_Your favorite cousin, _

_Lily_

It was strange going through all of this without Hugo. He was like my backbone; he made me feel brave when I was afraid and strong when I felt weak. The idea of going through this experience without him was almost painful. As I went to write my next letter a ruler slammed against my desk and I was looking up into the annoyed expression of McCants.

"Ms. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would save your personal projects for another time. Class is dismissed, and I suggest you get the homework from as I won't be repeating it again."

I blushed crimson and nodded my head quickly, gathering my things. Malfoy had already left the room so I rushed to catch up to him.

"Malfoy wait!" I screeched running up to him.

He turned around slowly in his smooth way, "Did you need something?"

I slowed down, panting softly, "Yes, I need to copy down the assignment for next week."

He looked at me as though he was thinking it over, "I suppose you can copy it down while I write out some of my letters. Come on."

He walked briskly to his room as I followed behind. I stood in the doorway, as he sat at his desk, unsure of what to do.

"You can come in you know," He said chuckling.

I nodded my head and walked in, shutting the door behind me. His room was identical to mine except it smelled of his normal scent of fresh soap and light cologne. On his nightstand sat a picture of his family. I didn't take him to be the sentimental type, apparently I was wrong.

"Here," he said handing me his notebook. He continued his writing paying me no mind.

I took off my heels and sat crossed legged on his bed. It creaked lightly and he looked at me in surprise. I could see a light blush cross his pale cheeks and I wondered what had caused it. He turned back to his writing, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

As I copied down the assignment for next week I realized I had no clue what any of it meant. I was definitely going to have to ask Malfoy for help before our next class. I was lucky, I suppose, we only had it once a week. I glanced out of the window as the sun set; it really was beautiful out here. As I watched the sky light up in pinks and oranges I couldn't help but wish my family were here to see it too. I turned feeling as though I was being watched and Malfoy was staring at me with a strange expression.

"What are you staring at?" I asked indignantly.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so calm; beautiful really." He said softly.

I dipped my head trying to hide my deep blush, "Thanks I guess."

He shrugged as if to say it was no big deal and began packing his stuff up. "Come on, let's go drop off these letters and then head to dinner. I'm starved."

We sent off our letters and headed to dinner sitting in the same spot as we did at lunch. Malfoy pulled out my chair and I smiled gratefully at him. I could get used to being around a gentleman.

"So what should we have for dinner Malfoy? There is mostly just Bulgarian food." I said scanning the menu.

"I have an idea," he said with an unfamiliar spark in his eyes, "This is a new experience for us. We are in a new place. We should try new things. I propose that for dinner every night we try something new, together."

I laughed lightly, "Strangely enough I think that sounds like a lot of fun. Let's try the drob sarma. It says here it is a main course offering made with chopped lamb or calf's liver and rice, topped with an egg custard known as kalifka."

He grimaced jokingly, "You really know how to pick 'em red."

We ate our food, which was surprisingly good, and made small talk. When we finished we got up from our table and began walking back to our rooms.

"So, how did your family feel about you being a champion?" I asked Malfoy curiously.

He shrugged lightly, "They were worried, but also really proud. Rammy was really worried at first, but he calmed down eventually once I assured him I wouldn't die."

I laughed lightly, "He's a sweet boy."

He nodded, "Yeah I would do anything in the world for him, and my mother of course."

"Not your father?" I asked.

"Him too, he's a man though. He can take care of himself. Besides, he's got my mother to take care of him."

"Well who is taking care of you," I asked without thinking.

He turned to look at me with that strange look on his face again, "I don't know. I suppose I never really thought about it."

I nodded my head feeling awkward as though my question was inappropriate.

I reached my door and as I turned to say goodnight Malfoy grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight Potter," he said looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

"Goodnight Malfoy," I said softly.

I showered and changed into my night gown preparing for sleep. Day 1 survived; 364 more to go.


	10. Wand Weighing

The week moved by quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. I was on my one hour break, after History of Magic, working on my Magical Creatures homework for Monday. My task was to write a 2 foot paper on the creatures called Naga. So far all I had written was that the name was Sanskrit for serpent and that they were deathly afraid of fire. I shook my head, I was hopeless. As I sat trying to think of what to write next, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey there Red," Malfoy said with a sly smirk sitting on my desk.

"Hey there yourself Blondie," I said ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch the hair," he said warningly.

Feeling like pushing his buttons, I replied, "Or what?"

He paused as though thinking about it for a moment, "Or…I might…START TICKLING YOU!"

He grabbed me round my waist and started tickling me ferociously. As we had no other friends here, Malfoy and I had gotten somewhat close. When we weren't in class, we were together, so as not to have to be alone. Over the course of the week we had tried various Bulgarian dishes and laughed at the accents of most of our teachers. Somewhere in that time he had found my weakness; I am very ticklish.

"Okay, okay! I give up! You win; I won't touch your hair," I said sitting back in my seat.

"Glad you have come to that conclusion Red," Malfoy said sitting on my desk again.

"Although I would greatly appreciate it, if you could get your fat arse off of my desk," I said laughing.

"My arse is not fat!" He protested standing up.

I rolled my eyes laughing at his antics, "Well that is up for debate, but anyway I need your help O wise one."

I handed him my half written paper. While it killed me to ask for help, I knew that he would know everything there is to know about these creatures called Naga, seeing as he always managed to know everything else.

"Well this is terrible Potter," he said grimacing.

"Ugh! Then help me! You talk, I'll write," I said snatching my paper back.

"Well what do I get for helping you?" He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "my everlasting gratitude Malfoy, now start talking."

He poked me in my side and I laughed as he began giving me the information for my paper.

"_The Naga are a member of a class of semi-divine beings, half human and half serpentine. They are considered to be a very strong race of serpent princesses and are usually very beautiful. They are human to their waist and have the body and tail of a cobra from the waist down. Nonetheless, they have lovely faces and beautiful eyes. It is common to hear of a mortal man being lured in. _

_ They are regarded as being potentially dangerous but in some ways are superior to humans. Naga is dangerous when angered, and even when not angry its breath can blind a human being as it is so hot. They are always associated with having strong magical powers, a vast esoteric knowledge and a capricious character, which can quickly change from friendly and helpful to angry and malicious. _

_Like humans, Nagas show wisdom and concern for others but also cowardice and injustice. Nagas are immortal. Some are demons; others seem friendly and are worshiped as gods. Nagas also serve as protectors and guardians of treasure—both material riches and spiritual wealth. The Nagas live at the bottom of deep rivers, seas and oceans and in the bowels of the earth and they also live in wells and lakes." _

I finished writing the notes for my paper when there was a second knock at my door. Standing there was a red clad Bulgarian boy who looked to be all of thirteen.

"I have a note for each of you, from the headmaster," he said handing us two rolled pieces of parchment and promptly existing, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at Malfoy who shrugged nonchalantly and began unrolling his parchment. I opened mine as well and began to read:

_**Dear Tri-Wizard Champions, **_

_**This will be a busy day for you all. Today the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony will commence at 12:00pm in the café hall.**_ _**The wand weighing ceremony is a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament, designed to ensure that all champions' wands are in perfect functioning condition for the three Tasks ahead. At this time you will also be introduced to the five judges who will be presiding over the tournament. Before the ceremony, you will be interviewed by Janice Jones, who is covering the entire tournament. You will each be excused from your classes for the rest of the day; your teachers have been informed of this. It is your responsibility to make up any missed work. Arrive promptly at 11:00am, as you will be made up and then photographed. **_

_**-Headmaster Krum**_

I finished my letter feeling extremely annoyed. I was just getting comfortable here when they had to go and remind me of what I was actually here for…to die in this stupid tournament I never belonged in, in the first place. I looked up at Malfoy, only to find he was watching me.

"You look worried," he said brows furrowed in what looked like concern.

I raised my eyebrow at him sharply, "Aren't you?"

"Not really. This is all just a part of the process," he said calm as ever.

I sighed heavily, "I know, it's also a boorish part of the process. I mean Janice Jones? Really? How did that puffed up pop tart get this gig? She is going to be an absolute nightmare!"

He laughed loudly showing off rows of pearly white teeth, "She is quite interesting to say the least."

I looked at him incredulously, "Interesting? She's interesting? She looks like Barbie gone way wrong and she loves to create drama. She is going to have a field day with this."

I put my head in my hands and proceeded to breathe in and out trying to calm myself. Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders pushing away the knots and tension.

"You worry too much," Malfoy whispered next to my ear as he continued massaging my shoulders.

When his warm breath fanned out across my cheek I felt an unfamiliar feeling deep in my gut. My face flushed red hot and I suddenly felt very squirmish.

"It's ten to eleven, we should probably go," I said quickly moving out of his grasp.

He shook his head looking slightly dazed, "Yes, let's get going."

* * *

We walked quietly to the café hall. When we arrived we were immediately taken to separate rooms off of the hall.

The room I was taken to was filled with people, but of course, only one other champion. Amѐliѐ LaRoux sat in a chair getting her hair and makeup done. I was quickly sat in a chair as well and they began taking off all my makeup and taking down my hair from my signature bun. As I was picked and pulled left and right I caught only snippets of the conversation.

"-show a different, more innocent side."

"-Lighten up this makeup-"

"-Loose ponytail with soft curls framing face-"

"-soft peach on the cheeks-"

"-white silk dress and tan shoes-"

They pulled and painted for what felt like forever when I heard a deep feminine voice speaking quickly with LaRoux. I recognized that voice as the voice of gossip journalist Janice Jones.

"So Amѐliѐ, love the name by the way, how do feel about being one of two women in the competition?"

There was a slight pause before she responded in her smooth cool tone, "Well I feel that I am on par with any of the men, though I don't know I can say the same for the other female contestant."

Janice snickered gleefully at the negative comment, "So you are saying that you don't feel the other female contestant, to be clear Lily Potter, is as talented as the rest of you?"

Again there was a slight pause before she responded, "I don't know how talented she is. I mean, no one ever talks about the other Potter. I do believe however, that she just doesn't have the guts. I mean you've seen her. She looks like she's going to a beauty pageant, not someone I would be afraid of."

I didn't hear anything she said after that. My eyes filled with unshed tears and I began to wish I could have stuck with Malfoy. This girl didn't even know me, and yet she had come to the same conclusion that everyone always did; that I wasn't capable.

I quickly dressed in my long sleeve wrap dress and pearls. They tried to take my diamond studs but I refused that. I sat back in the chair so they could put the finishing touches on my hair, when Janice Jones herself walked up to me.

She was one of the tallest women I had ever seen. At 6'8 with 4 inch heels on, she towered over everyone in the room. Her long blond wig was teased, and her bright pink lips spread thin across wide crocodile teeth. She summoned a chair and sat in front of me, smoothing down her pink skin tight dress suit that stretched over very large fake breasts.

"Lily Potter. What a pleasure to meet you. Janice Jones." She stuck her hand out and I shook it politely.

"Well, today you are the last, of course not least, champion I will be interviewing," She said smiling much too wide for my liking.

As she talked, her hot pink quick quill 2.0 was writing at quick speed. I simply nodded my head not wanting to give her too much ammo.

"So Lily, as the youngest daughter of Harry Potter, the head of the Auror Department and TriWizard winner in 1995, what made you decide to enter this competition?"

I paused for a moment, trying to think how much of the truth I should tell her. Either way she was probably going to misconstrue my words so I figured I might as well go with the truth.

"I wanted to prove to the world that I was more than just the youngest Potter." I said sitting straight and looking her dead in the eye.

She paused for a moment looking stunned before that crocodile smile returned, "Oh well I can respect a woman who wants to stand on her own two feet. So with that in mind, how do you feel about the comments made by Ms. LaRoux that you were not up to standard with the rest of the group? That must have hit right at home for you."

I paused again trying to reign in my anger and hurt, not wanting to show what I was really feeling, "Personally I'm not very concerned with Ms…what's her name again?"

Janice laughed loudly, "LaRoux."

"Oh yes. I'm not really concerned about 's feelings about me in this competition. It's clear that her information of me strictly comes from things she's read about me in the papers, and seeing as I've never seen her name anywhere, I don't have much to say on that subject." I finished smirking slightly in her direction where she was fuming at my comments.

Janice Jones laughed some more looking positively gleeful at all the unfolding drama, "Ms. Potter you are quite the firecracker. It looks like you were definitely sorted into your house of Slytherin for a reason. Speaking of that, how do you feel about your Slytherin classmate, the very handsome Scorpius Malfoy, who is also a champion?"

_Ahhh trying to drum up a love story I see_, I thought to myself.

"Well we aren't very close. We just happen to both be here together," I said shrugging it off.

She looked at me like the cat that caught the canary when she next stated, "Well, just to let you know, since we are mates and all, rumors have been flying around that you and are…intimate. There have been many reports that you spend all your time together and can often be found in each other's rooms."

I blushed scarlet at the blatant accusation.

"Of course not, even if he weren't the son of my father's enemy, or the enemy of my brothers, or even the best friend of my own enemy, we would never be together. Besides, I happen to be in a relationship," I smiled lightly at that.

Janice Jones didn't look convinced for a moment but she looked like she had one more thing up her sleeve before she was finished, "Well , speaking of your father we heard when he found out you were in this tournament he went completely berserk, and that you two had a huge blow up. When was the last time you spoke to your father and how does it feel knowing that you brought up all these demons from his past?"

I felt like I had just taken a bludger to the gut. I haven't spoken to my parents since our last conversation and I still hadn't heard back from my brothers. The rejection felt heavy on my heart and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I think that will be it for today ," a familiar voice spoke. I turned to see the bushy ponytail and wide smile of my Aunt Hermione.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I engulfed her in a tight hug, "Aunt Hermione! What are you doing here?"

She wiped my tears and held both sides of my face, "Don't cry princess, you are much too pretty for tears."

"I am just so happy to see you. I miss you all so much," I cried some more as she hugged me close.

"I know honey, I know. I am actually one of the tournament judges," she smiled happily at me.

I looked at her surprised, "Are you really?"

She laughed putting her arms around my shoulders, "Yes really, now come on. The weighing of the wands is about to start, and I have a surprise for you."

* * *

We walked into the café hall followed by Janice Jones and Amѐliѐ LaRoux. All the tables were moved away and in the middle sat two chairs. They positioned it so that LaRoux and I were sitting in the two chairs and the boys stood behind us as they took photos. Then we took individual photos and then photos with each two school champions. Just then the last person I expected to see came walking into the room.

"Teddy!" I shouted jumping into his large arms.

He spun me around laughing along with me, "My flower!"

He put me down and I looked around, suddenly very conscious that everyone was watching. Janice Jones stood muttering to her notepad as it scribbled away.

"What are you doing here teddy bear?" I asked using my childhood nickname for him.

He smiled his handsome rugged smile at me, "Well the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports is normally picked to be a judge."

"What? When did you become the head?" I asked not believing I didn't already know this information.

"While you were away at the muggle bending camp this summer," he said with a grimace.

I rolled my eyes laughing, "It was gymnastics, not bending."

"Whatever you say flower," he said shaking his head smiling.

Headmaster Krum walked in then and introduced the other judges who included himself of course, the other two headmasters, and my aunt Hermione. After that we were escorted to where a very frail, very old Ollivander sat. One by one we walked up saying our name and age and handed him our wand.

Desislav Svetkova, 18; 9¼inch chestnut wood, with a dragon heartstring core

Nikolai Kodjoe, 17; 11inch elm wood, dragon heartstring core

Jacquѐs Bellamy, 16; 7¼inch oak wood, unicorn hair core

Amѐliѐ LaRoux, 17; 10¾inch hornbeam wood, with a dragon heartstring core

I had zoned out and hadn't heard his verdict on each of the wands. Then Malfoy stepped up and handed over his wand. I couldn't help but to be curious about what his wand said about him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, 16; my wand is 12¼". It was made from ash wood, with its core being a hair from the tail of a unicorn."

Ollivander looked over the wand and performed a few spells.

"Yes, I remember this wand. The ash wand symbolizes adaptability, prudence, modesty, sacrifice, and sensitivity. The Unicorn hair represents purity, innocence, loyalty, and moral virtue. Unicorns are often seen as guardians. This wand is very springy; perfect condition ."

Malfoy nodded his head and went to stand with the other champions as I handed over my wand.

"Lily Potter, 15; my wand is 10¼" the wood is willow, the core is a phoenix feather."

He looked over my wand, with the light tracing of lilies engraved on it.

"This is a special wand. The willow tree symbolizes love, deep emotions, and intuition. The phoenix feather symbolizes resurrection and purity. It's swishy, great for charms and dueling. You take very good care of it ; great condition."

I smiled as he handed me back my wand. Headmaster Krum walked over to the group and informed us to follow him outside. He led us to what looked like a gigantic gym.

"So 'vis is 'vhere you may all train. 'Ve had it put here so that you may train in privacy. It is here 'vhenever you 'vant to use it. Nov' you may all go a'vout your day."

The judges all stood talking amongst themselves. I waved goodbye to Teddy and my Aunt Hermione and searched for Malfoy.

"Looking for me?" he breathed onto my neck.

I tried to fight away my blush as I complained, "I really wish you wouldn't do that. People are already starting rumors about us you know."

He shrugged looking indifferent, "I'm not really one to be concerned about what other people think."

"Well I am, so cool it," I replied smarmily.

He laughed lightly though it didn't reach his eyes, "Well with the way you were practically drooling over Lupin, I would think it didn't matter to you either."

I blushed beet red and felt like I had been put under a spotlight.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say that out loud!" I said looking around making sure no one heard.

He laughed loudly at my panic, "So you have a crush on my cousin then?"

I paused for a moment; I completely forgot they were cousins. I considered telling him my secret, and figured I might as well.

"Well if a childhood crush that never really went away counts, then I suppose so yes," I said feeling very silly for my admission.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "You're almost of age now, why not give it a go."

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing uncontrollably. Once I calmed down I replied, "It's just an innocent crush. It's not like I want to run off into the sunset with him, geez. Besides even if I did, he is head over heels in love with my beautiful, perfect, half veela cousin."

He shook his head giving me a strange look, "I've met Victorie, and she is far from perfect. You are much more beautiful than her any day; inside and out."

I smiled softly at him looking into his grey eyes, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for telling you the truth, by the way, you look lovely," he said twisting the end of my ponytail.

I blushed some more and pushed him away, "Stop trying to flatter my knickers off and come to lunch with me, I'm starved."

I looped my arm through his and we walked off to lunch smiling and laughing, not realizing all the eyes that witnessed our transaction; including a hot pink quick quill.


	11. The Inside Scoop

The next morning as I lay in my bed, curled up in my very warm covers, I thanked Merlin it was Saturday. I rolled over for another hour of sleep when there was a tapping at my window. I buried my head under the covers and just hoped it would go away. Unfortunately, it did not. So, I begrudgingly went to the window and retrieved the mail from the obnoxious tapping owl. Surprisingly, it was from Teddy. I opened it quickly, feeling surprised to have heard from him, after just seeing him yesterday.

_**Dear Flower, **_

_**I know you are probably surprised to be hearing from me so soon, but I thought it was important that I give you a heads up about something. **__**As the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I get a preview of all the press on the Triwizard Tournament. I received the final copy of the interviews by Janice Jones that are coming out today and they are not necessarily in your favor. I just want you to know that I don't believe anything that woman said. You have always been a great sister to me and that will never change. Don't let the pressure get to you. People who know you won't believe half of it anyway. I love you Flower. **_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Teddy **_

_**P.S. that muggle bending you were doing this summer just might come in handy soon. Keep that bit of info to yourself.**_

I looked over the information for a moment, not exactly sure what to think. It was clear from the letter that the article on the Triwizard tournament was coming out today, and that I wasn't going to be particularly happy about it, but what could be so bad that Teddy felt like he needed to let me know? Also, it seemed like in that last part he was trying to hint at something. What would he be trying to tell me, that he didn't want anyone else to know? I thought about it for a moment, when it suddenly hit me.

"Of course!" I said out loud to myself.

I quickly threw on my slippers and ran across the hall to Malfoys room. I walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, I have to tell you something!" I said as I jumped on his sleeping form.

I was shaking him awake when he groaned and rolled over.

"Blimey Potter, I'm sleeping here," he said rubbing his eyes.

He looked at me and flushed deeply. It was then that I realized I was straddling him in nothing but my nightgown. I quickly covered my partially exposed breasts and sat at the end of his bed, running my hands through my wild, uncombed hair.

He grabbed my wrist, "Don't. You look beautiful with it down."

I chuckled uncomfortably looking at his shirtless chest, "I look like a wild animal."

"You are wild Lily. The moment you stop trying to suppress that, the happier you will be. Now what is so urgent that you came in here harassing me in my sleep, and half naked I might add," he said stretching his arms behind his head and laying back down.

I rolled my eyes at his comment about my lack of clothing and continued on with my new found information.

"I got a letter from Teddy this morning. Apparently he has seen the final print of the interviews from yesterday, and surprisingly, insert sarcasm here, it's not all good."

He looked at me exasperated, "That's what you woke me up for, really?"

I shook my head at myself, realizing in my excitement, I had skipped over the most important part.

"No. What I wanted to tell you was that at the end of the letter, I think he was hinting to a clue about the first task," I said handing him the letter.

He read it over for a moment scrunching his face multiple times, before looking confused at the end.

"Well, other than Lupin gushing over his brotherly love for you, I seriously didn't get anything. And what in the bloody hell is giem-na-sticks?"

I laughed loudly at his obvious confusion. Most wizards wouldn't know what gymnastics were; especially not purebloods like Malfoy. I was lucky to have been raised understanding both worlds, since my father and aunt had grown up that way most of their lives.

"Gymnastics is a sport involving the performance of exercises requiring physical strength, flexibility, agility, coordination, and balance."

He still looked slightly confused when he replied, "What in the bloody hell made you do something like that over the summer?"

I paused for a moment, considering how much about myself I was ready to reveal, "Well… when I was really young, my magic was completely out of control. It would burst out of me whenever I felt afraid or upset. So, when I was six, my aunt Hermione suggested that my parents put me into gymnastics to calm it down. I loved it immediately and have been taking it ever since. It really taught me focus, determination, and self confidence."

He looked thoughtful before replying, "So your magic is completely under control now?"

I felt my heartbeat rapidly at this question, realizing I had exposed more about myself than I intended too. Sensing my discomfort about the question he continued on as if he hadn't asked it at all.

"So basically we are going to need to be strong, flexible, quick, and coordinated for the first task?"

"I think so, yes."

He jumped up and picked me up bride style, "Well then come on red, we need to hit the gym."

I squealed, laughing loudly as he then ran to my room and dropped me on my bed. I threw a pillow at him as he ran back out the door shouting, "Be quick Potter, we haven't got all day!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, after grabbing something quick for breakfast, we were walking into the gym. It was much larger than I had realized before. Also, where it seemed almost empty yesterday, suddenly there were rings, mats, and balance beams where there weren't before.

I looked questioningly at Malfoy, "Okay is it just me, or were these not here yesterday?"

He laughed lightly at my confusion, "Its funny how little attention you pay to the on goings of this competition. Headmaster Krum told us yesterday, it's kind of like the room of requirement. Whatever you come in to the room to train for, the necessary equipment will be there. I was thinking about weightlifting, so of course over there is a weightlifting section. This other stuff must be for your geim-na-sticks."

I laughed loudly at his mispronunciation, "Its gymnastics and yes, I guess it is."

I began taking off my green tracksuit to reveal my black long sleeve leotard underneath.

Malfoy looked away quickly, "What in Merlin's saggy balls are you doing?"

I laughed at his discomfort and flushed face, "It's called a leotard Malfoy, and all gymnasts wear them."

He looked at me absolutely flabbergasted, "And why in the bloody hell would anyone wear that?"

I rolled my eyes as I began to stretch, "Leotards are very comfortable and gymnasts can move easily with this type of clothing. Also while performing gymnastics, people sweat too much and so this suit helps them to stay cool and allow the sweat to get drained off."

He was still looking at me skeptically as I secured my bun and climbed onto the balance beam.

I placed one foot in front of the other and extended my arms straight out to the side, like the wings on an airplane. I was squeezing my core abdominal muscles, but not so much that I couldn't move. I bent at the waist, placed both hands on the beam in front of me, and then lifted both legs, as I moved my body into a handstand. As I lifted my body, I slowly brought my legs together and pointed my toes toward the ceiling, creating a straight line with my body. I held the position for a moment, as I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I repeated this a few more times getting into my rhythm. I then proceeded to do a back handspring.

I stood up on the beam, towards the middle, making sure my back was facing the direction I wanted to flip. I bent my knees while lifting my arms up and then jumped; at this moment I thrust my hips forward and my shoulders back as my feet left the beam. Keeping my head position neutral, I reached back with my hands and watched the beam approach my face, allowing my body to flow into the air and complete a rotation of 180 degrees. Upside down now, I pushed my body away from the beam once my hands came into contact with the surface. I lifted my torso and head up as my legs flew over me and landed upright on the beam. I did this again and as I caught my breath, I suddenly heard very loud clapping.

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I still can't believe you didn't even use magic," Malfoy said looking mystified.

I blushed lightly at his compliments as I hopped down, "I can try and teach you some things, if you like?"

"Ahhh, looking for ways to take me out of the competition early, red?" Malfoy said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not that much of a snake Malfoy. Come on you cheeky berk, I won't hurt you."

He looked hesitant but still followed me over to the mats.

"I thought you were going to teach me what you just did?" he said looking skeptical again.

I laughed shaking my head at him, "You can't just go straight to the beam silly. We have to start off with the easy stuff, so you can get used to it first. Now I think we should start with a split."

He looked comical with his twisted expression, "A what?"

"A split," I said demonstrating myself.

"I am absolutely not doing that."

I looked him in the eye, "Don't you trust me?"

He gulped audibly looking me over, "Yes Potter, I trust you, but let's try this on a day when you're not near naked."

I laughed loudly at his obvious discomfort, "All right Malfoy wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Well you know-"he began before the sound of the door opening interrupted and we both turned to look.

To my immense displeasure, LaRoux came sauntering in with Jack trailing behind, looking as though he were trying to stop her from something.

"Oh there you two are!" LaRoux said in her cool slow speech.

Malfoy apparently noticing the change in my previous happy demeanor spoke up, "Hello. Were you looking for us?"

"No, no we weren't actuall'ee we are lee'ving. Isn't 'zat right Amѐliѐ?" Jack said holding onto her arm.

LaRoux, looking as though she hadn't heard him at all, continued on, "Yes actually I was. There was some mail for you Malfoy, and you too Potter. Here you go."

She handed us the mail and proceeded to leave. Jack followed but first turned to mouth an "I'm sorry." Knowing it couldn't be anything good, I looked at what had been handed to me. There were multiple pieces of mail, but the first thing I saw was the cover of The Observer, Bulgaria's daily news report. I looked in shock as I stared at two different pictures of me with the headline, **LILY POTTER LOVE TRIANGLE and the inside Scoop on the TriWizard Tournament. **I looked at the offending pictures and my heart sank; it did not look good. In the first photo I was being hugged and spun around by a gleeful Teddy as I threw my head back in laughter. In the second photo Malfoy holds me from behind and whispers into my ear, as I turn my head to look at him, a faint blush crosses my cheeks and it almost looks like we are about to kiss.

"Can you believe this cods-wallop," I say looking over at Malfoy who is sitting across from me on the mat reading the article.

When he didn't answer I waited for a moment before softly calling his name, bringing him out of his stupor.

He looked up at me slowly, his expression almost cold, "Did you tell her that we would never be friends? That we were just forced here together? And that you could never be with someone like me?"

I paused for a moment feeling stuck. While I had said a variant of that, those weren't my _exact_ words.

"Well not exactly, you see-"

"Don't! Just Don't. Did you or didn't you? It's a yes or no question," Malfoy said looking at me intensely.

"Well yes, but-"

"Wow…I really thought you were better than that Potter. Well, you don't have to worry about pretending to be friends with me any longer," he said getting up to leave.

I jumped up after him not going to back down for a second, "That's not fair! It wasn't exactly the nicest thing to say, but it's not like I was lying. We weren't friends before this. Our fathers were enemies. My brothers hate you. Your best friend hates me. All true!"

He came back at me just as fierce, "First off, your right we weren't friends before this, but silly me I thought that had changed. Second, our fathers were enemies, key word _WERE. _They grew up; you should try it. Your brothers hate me based on absolutely nothing and my best friend hating you has nothing to do with our friendship, you don't even know him!"

I felt my insides boil as he tried to take up for that dodgy git Flint, "I know he is a creepy bloke who is obsessed with me! He's just like his pure blood loving, death eater father!"

I slapped my palm over my mouth, my eyes wide with shock. The words had left my mouth before I could stop them and I knew I had crossed the line. Malfoy stood there looking at me as though I had slapped him. Then instantly his features turned cold and sneering.

"Just like his father huh? Because we all are just like our fathers, right? What about you Potter? When was the last time you did something like your father? Are you in Gryffindor? Have you ever saved a life? Broken into Gringotts? Saved the wizarding world at large? No? I didn't think so! But you don't have to worry about being compared to your father; no one would ever hold _you_ in that high a regard."

He stormed away then, as I crumpled to the floor. I hadn't meant to insult him in that way, but he clearly had every intention of hurting me. I gathered up my things and walked out of the gym, into the open air, when someone bumped into me, knocking all my things into the dirt.

"Oops! Sorry," said the fake polite voice of LaRoux. She laughed walking away as it began raining. She must have been there listening the whole time. I held in my tears as I quickly picked up my things, feeling as though I had left something behind. I walked to my room and quickly showered. I sat on my bed and decided to open my letters from earlier. The first one was from frank. I hadn't heard from him since I left, and I hadn't even realized I missed him until just this moment.

_Dear Lillian, _

_I am so disappointed in you. Everyone has seen The Observer and it is a disgrace to me and to your family. How could you be running around with a Malfoy? He is the scum of the earth and the slimy Slytherin Prince. He has probably slept with every girl in Slytherin, I thought you were different. And Teddy? How could you be trying to get into the pants of your own God brother? Not to mention, he is with your cousin. Everyone is so upset Lily. I just don't know what is going on with you. I seriously suggest you get your act together. I Love you, but I will not let you embarrass me this way. Don't bother replying. Hope all else is well. _

_Love, _

_Frank L. _

I held back more tears and continued on to the next letter, recognizing the messy scrawl of my eldest brother.

_Lil,_

_I hate not talking to you. I miss you and I'm worried. I hate that I can't protect you from that scumbag Malfoy. I don't know what he has said to you to convince you to be with him, but whatever it is, he is lying to you. I've seen him do It too tons of girls Lils. He is just using you to win the tournament. Please don't be stubborn. We are just trying to look out for your best interest. Also, you should apologize to Frank and Victorie. You really hurt them._

_James_

I cried freely then, feeling rejection and betrayal. I looked around for another letter, but this was the last one. I could have sworn there were more. Moving on to more important matters, what exactly had the article said? I decided I needed to suck it up and see what all the fuss was about. I skipped past the various interviews from the judges and other champions until I saw the piece on my supposed "Love Triangle."

_**But the most interesting interview was with Britain's beloved wizard Princess, Lily Potter. In my very intimate interview with her, she dished on everything to her two lover boys, to being the overlooked daughter of the famous Harry Potter. **_

I skimmed over the unimportant fluff to my supposed statements.

"**I wanted to prove to the world that I was more than just the youngest Potter and that I could be better than my father ever was... I'm not really concerned about anyone's, including LaRoux's, feelings about me in this competition. It's clear that her information of me strictly comes from things she's read about me in the papers, and seeing as I've never seen her name anywhere, I don't have much to say on that subject. She is clearly beneath me… Malfoy and I are not friends. We aren't even acquaintances. Our family and friends hate each other. I would never be with someone like him. Ever."**

_**But contrary to previous statement, she was seen the same afternoon wrapped in the arms of himself. The tell tale signs of blushing, giggling, and touching were all present as we watched the two interact with one another. As Mr. Malfoy twirls one of her curls in his fingers, it is clear the feeling is mutual. But before you start ringing the wedding bells, there is someone who stole her heart first. We asked her about her relationship with her God brother Theodore Lupin (whom she affectionately calls teddy bear), and she had some interesting things to say about their relationship. **_

"**I've been in love with him since I was a child. I'm almost of age now, and think I should at least try. I want to run off into the sunset with him. The only problem is, he is head over heels in love with my beautiful, perfect, half veela cousin. He makes me starved with lust; like I just want to take my knickers off."**

_**As she runs and jumps into his arms, no one in the room could be confused about they're feeling for one another. Mr. Malfoy stood by watching them almost delirious with jealousy and rage. So the question stands, will she choose the lovable, older, family friend or Hogwarts Slytherin Prince and resident bad boy? **_

_**Ms. Potter was very up front when it came to her feelings about just about everything, except her deteriorating relationship with her Father. After their huge blow up the two have yet to speak to one another. When I, so delicately, brought this up to her my interview was cut short. **_

_**Frankly, I was prepared to be annoyed having to deal with another "Grovel at my feet" celebrity but Lily Potter, who has a mix of intensity and girlish charm, is instantly compelling. During her 15-year life, she has hardly been out of the spotlight, and yet she has the zeal and drive of a beginner with something to prove. **_

_**I hope you all will be tuned into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the first task will be showing live all over Britain November 24. **_

_**See you then, **_

_**Janice Jones**_

I couldn't believe how she had taken and twisted my words. Even more, I can't believe that everyone could believe a word of it. Apologize to Frank and Victorie my arse. I looked at the two letters a little longer before tearing them up and throwing them into the waste bin. They hadn't even bothered to ask if any of it was true or not. Even Teddy had just assumed it wasn't. He never actually asked. The only person who bothered to ask before forming an opinion was Malfoy…Malfoy. I had to go apologize. Hopefully he would forgive me. If not, I would be walking these cold hallways all alone for the rest of this year, and that would be truly unbearable.


	12. Thank Merlin, Its Not A Dragon

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! This chapter was really hard to write and I really struggled with it. I hope it at least came out half decent. The first task is the most boring out of the three. I really wanted it to be this way to build up to the harder stuff so please bear with me. Also thanks to Bucky5 for reminding me to hurry up and update. I do appreciate you not letting me be a slacker ****. Lots of** **Love** _**XOXO Kash**_

Apologizing to Malfoy was nowhere near as simple as I thought it would be. He completely ignored my existence and had even started eating his meals with the Durmstrang champion Nikolai Kodjoe. Weeks went by, into October. Finally, in desperation, I wrote to Aries, begging for help with the eldest Malfoy. Aries promptly responded that he missed me very much, and that getting back in with his brother wouldn't be easy. He suggested I get him something for his birthday, October 24. I ordered a lovely red velvet cake as a peace offering. I left it at his door with a heartfelt note, only to find it in front of my own door the next day with the now shredded and still unopened letter; stubborn git.

There was one upside to my new found solitude however; my grades were higher than they had ever been. I have always been naturally gifted when it comes to wand work, but as far as everything else was concerned, I was absolutely dreadful. Now, for the first time, I felt a lot more confident in my schoolwork, but also a lot more lonely. I found myself often starting letters to my friends and family back home, but I would always end up throwing them away. I didn't want to go crying to home before the tournament had even started yet.

It was November 23, the night before the first task, and as I lay in my bed, all I could think was I wish I were home.

I woke early the next morning, having gotten hardly any sleep. I stood under the shower for a long time, trying to prepare myself for what I would be facing today. I cried and let the water wash away my tears. I needed to let it out now, so that I could put on a brave face in front of the rest of the wizarding world. I stepped out of the shower and looked carefully over the outfit I had been given for the tournament. By the looks of the tiny, tight fitting clothes, I assume either I would need to be as free as possible in my movements, or that they are trying to amp up the sex appeal to get more people watching. I dressed slowly in the black spandex shorts and green sports bra with the Hogwarts crest on it. I laced up the black hiking boots and secured my bun tightly to the crown of my head. I tried to steady my shaking hands as I applied my makeup, before leaving for the Café Hall.

As I walked into the hall there were cheers, shouts, and boos. I zipped up my green and silver hoodie, feeling very self conscious of my half naked figure. In the front of the hall, next to where the teachers sat, the other champions were all seated. I groaned, feeling frustrated that I was the last to arrive, and took the only open seat next to Jack.

"Bonjour Leely," Jack said turning to me with a flourish.

"Morning," I said dryly ordering my plate of bangers and bacon.

He laughed lightly, "Well aren't you cheerful 'zis morning."

I rolled my eyes at him replying, "I'm half naked, tired, and on my way to imminent death; not exactly in the mood to be chirper and perky right now."

"Zese outfits are quite small. Personally I 'zink 'zey are flattering 'zough," he said looking down at his light blue sleeveless muscle shirt, and dark blue spandex shorts.

I laughed loudly at his blatant attempt to ignore the rest of my negative statement. Unfortunately my laughter alerted the rest of the table to my presence.

"Hey guys, it looks like Princess decided to join us," Amelie sneered. Her short, dark hair was braided tightly to her scalp and pinned under, making her eyes look even more evil than usual.

Des scoffed looking even burlier than before in his red muscle shirt, "Might want to be careful there Malfoy, this arse Stuffer is chatting up your girl."

Malfoy and Nikolai just kept talking as if they hadn't heard anything.

Jack blew Des a kiss, "It ez wonderful how much you talk about me mon ami, but you're not really my type."

This dispelled a lot of the tension at the table as Des looked fuming and everyone else began to laugh.

Then Headmaster Krum stood at the podium and began quieting the room, "Al'vight every'vone, please head to the stadium 'vhere the tournament is being shown. Champions please come 'vith me."

We followed him out to where the quidditch pitch previously was, only to be swarmed with flashing cameras and journalists asking a million questions. Headmaster Krum pushed them away and ushered us into a red tent. Inside I was bombarded by my aunt Hermione and Teddy.

"Are you okay Lily?"

"Don't be nervous."

"You can do this."

"Did you eat enough this morning?"

"These uniforms are so sexist!"

My nerves couldn't take their tittering back and forth, "Guys! Calm down. I am fine."

My aunt hugged me close with tears in her eyes, "Oh honey, your father is so worried. I tried to reassure him this first one wasn't too bad, but his heart is just too close to this. Please be careful. I know you will do just wonderful."

She held me close as though I was her own daughter, and I admit I felt comforted. I looked around the room to see the other champions talking closely with their Headmasters, when Teddy announced that it was time to begin.

"I need all the champions to come here please!" he said loudly so that everyone could hear.

The other champions gathered around him as he began to explain the first task.

"Hello everyone. Today you will be facing your first task. This task was designed to test your physical strength. As a wizard, while this is something that is often overlooked, it is also very important to the art of dueling that you be strong, quick, and agile. So your task is to get through this obstacle course."

He waved his wand and in the middle of the group appeared a hologram of a large obstacle course suspended in air. It looked like trees arranged in the shape of a hexagon with an extremely large tree in the middle. It didn't look like a big deal, and I silently thanked Merlin it wasn't a dragon, but I knew he hadn't finished explaining.

"You will all start at different points in the maze, after drawing to decide in which order everyone begins. Your task is to obtain a scroll in the center of the course; although I should warn you there are only five. To move on to the next task you must have this scroll, as it will have the clue for the next task. You are not allowed to use magic to further yourself in the competition as this task is strictly to test your physical strength."

Everyone looked very tense at this idea, and I realized this is why Teddy wanted me to work on my gymnastics. I was less afraid by not being able to use magic, as I was by the fact that the maze was suspended in air.

"What if we fall?" I said out loud mostly to myself.

Teddy looked at me almost apologetically, "Well the maze is suspended over the field to the left of here and is 2,723 feet off of the ground. The rules of the game will not allow us to help you in any way so if you fall…"

"If we fall, we're dead?" I asked in barely a whisper, my throat feeling dry.

Teddy fidgeted looking uncomfortable, "Well not exactly, but you get the general idea I'm sure. Now let us begin. Champions, reach into the bag, without looking of course, and grab a scrap."

We all did as we were told.

"The number you drew, is the number you will be going into the competition."

I looked at my six and felt as though I might throw up. Of course, with my luck, I was going dead last.

"Number one, please follow me, leave your wand in the drop box just there, and remember this is going to be shown live via eye-wizcam, so if you could please keep any cursing to a minimum that would be brilliant." Teddy was saying to Des, who apparently had picked number one.

I tried to breathe with much difficulty. None of the champions were speaking, although the judges were chatting away excitedly. The possibility of falling to my death was bad enough, but the idea that it was going to be seen by my friends and family through wizcam was even worse. It made me long for those days before wizards had gotten hip to the newer technologies in the world. Eye-wizcam is the wizarding world's equivalent to a muggle film camera, except for our version doesn't have an actual device, but rather you sprinkle wizcam dust over the area you wish to record and then say the given incantation. That area will then be recorded and shown wherever you request. I remember Malfoy showing me how his ear-wizcam worked, which is similar to muggle cell phones. I felt sad thinking of my old friendship with Malfoy and looked over to where he was seated. My green eyes met his grey and we both looked away blushing furiously.

Teddy walked back into the tent, "Second champion please follow me."

LaRoux rose smirking in my direction. I gritted my teeth in sheer jealously. The world was clearly against me today. I sat there in my own zone trying to decide how I was going to get ahead. Although I was last, I did feel as though I had an advantage. LaRoux may act tough but I could see she relied heavily on wand work. The girl was all skin and bones, and from what I saw of the course, to get to the scrolls you would need strength to climb the tree like structure atop where they were held. While the boys all seemed relatively strong, they would have a harder time getting across the smaller twig like trees that lay like beams, I also spotted in the course. Hopefully all those things could give me a slight advantage; enough to not be last anyway.

I could hear the light sound of pitter-patters on the tent. I ignored it and continued thinking as I watched Teddy walk in and leave with the third champion; Malfoy. I tried not to panic as I looked at the time realizing 15minutes had gone by. My advantages might help me at least beat one of the other two left, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Five minutes later Nic was gone as well, leaving just me and Jack left. Suddenly I heard hard taps against the tent, followed by a loud deep rumbling. It was storming; wonderful.

Jack left next and I began stretching and preparing myself. My heart was beating in my throat, I was so nervous. I barely heard a thing as I followed Teddy out onto a lift taking us up to the course. As he held an umbrella over our heads, I realized I had never been so high up in my life. We were so high, I felt like I might choke on a cloud. I chanced a look down and had to keep myself from throwing up; though it was raining so hard, clean up wouldn't have been an issue. Finally we reached the entrance to the course.

"Okay Lily, as soon as you step off the lift, you will be recorded. Good luck. Be brave. Love you flower." He hugged me tight and stepped back.

I stepped off the lift and he was gone. I couldn't see much in the rain, but I knew to get to the middle, I had to go straight. I breathed in through my nose, out through my mouth and took off running.

It was relatively dark to be so early in the day and I could barely see past my rain laden lashes. I shivered as the wind howled and whipped around me as though trying to prevent me from going further. When the sky lit up with lightning, I quickly tried to map out the things in front of me. The first beam that was coming up was large and thick. I ran across it quickly, but also conscious not to slip off and fall into the abyss. I came across a few more when I realized the further in I went, the thinner the trees I had to walk across became. I could hear a scream in the distance but it was too far away to determine who it might have been.

As I moved on, I was stopped by a large tree blocking my path. It was much taller than me and wider than even Hagrid. It was connected horizontally to two other massive trees making the structure look somewhat like a very large "H" I looked to each side trying to see if I could walk round it, but there was no way. The only way around it, would send me plummeting to my death. I looked down and saw there was a small opening where I could crawl underneath it. The little space that I could crawl through was muddy from the rain. I groaned as I lay on my stomach and proceeded to drag my body with my elbows through this muddy pit that was much deeper than I had realized. As I continued to crawl my way from under this tree I felt the tree begin to move lower, pushing me further down into the muddy pit. I realized that if I didn't move quickly enough I would be crushed and then drowned. I moved quickly realizing I was almost out. As the tree pushed down more my face was emerged into the mud and I could see nothing. I didn't stop though; I knew I was so close. Then almost out of nowhere I could feel the rain on my face again. I spit out a mouthful of mud as I pulled the rest of my body out.

"AIIIHHH!" I screamed as searing pain shot through my right foot. It was stuck, and being crushed by the large tree that was still moving slowly down. I tried not to panic, I was going to have to pull it out quickly or I was done. I quickly undid my boot, slipping it off. Then with all my strength I yanked my foot free.

It felt like fire was shooting through it as I attempted to stand and I was sure the bones in my foot and ankle were broken. But this was no time for tears. I had to move forward. I could not lose. I ripped the leg of my shorts and made a make shift bandage around my foot and ankle. I tried to stand again only to fall to the ground from the severity of the pain running up my leg. There was no way I could walk on it. I wanted to lay there and cry, but I couldn't give up now. I looked around and found a tree with many branches. I hopped to it and held on for balance before I broke off one of the longer, sturdier branches. I put it under my arm and used it as a makeshift crutch as I limped forward as quickly as I could trying not to disturb it. As the sky lit up again I could see I was almost at the center. I could see two figures crawling up the center tree to the scrolls, so I knew I had to hurry.

I ran as quickly as I could with my busted foot when I came to the longest and thinnest of the branches I had to walk across connecting to the massive tree in the center where the scrolls were. I tried not to panic, knowing I was not going to be able to limp across this thing. I heard someone cursing loudly and turned to my left where I had heard the sound coming from. Some thirty feet away I could see the blurry figure of Des, looking as though he had spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to get across without slipping. I turned to my right to see if I could see anyone else and to my surprise I spotted the blue clad LaRoux scooting across the long branch, holding on with her arms and legs.

I knew I couldn't try her strategy. The moment my broken bones touched anything I would feel blinding pain and probably fall to my death. I looked over at Des who was now going across hanging on with just his hands like monkey bars. I had to hurry. Two people were already climbing the center and for all I knew another person could already be at the top, leaving me last with no scroll.

I looked at the tree again. It was really just a longer thinner balance beam. A balance beam! I knew what I had to do. I have been practicing these moves more than half my life; so much that I could do them even in my sleep. Even with my broken foot. Even in the rain.

To get the amount of momentum I needed for this flip, I would need a running start. I winced, thinking of the pain of my foot; but I couldn't lose. I couldn't go back as little Lily who had lost. So I put down the crutch, took a deep breath, and I ran.

As I completed my run, I hopped onto one foot, raising my dominant foot in the air, my arms over my head, keeping my shoulder angle open. Keeping my head position neutral, I quickly reached forward with my hands and watched the beam approach my face. Upside down now, I pushed my body away from the beam once my hands come in contact with the surface. I lifted my torso and head up as my legs flew over me. My dominant foot reached forward as it returned to the beam. I pushed off again as my body did a triple front hand flip leaving me at the end of the long beam.

I looked quickly at the other two to see they were almost all the way across themselves but had stopped to watch me in what looked like shock. I thanked Merlin I got across safely and now had the lead over them both. I came to the large tree like structure in the center and began climbing. As I pushed off the ground to reach the first branch, I slammed to the ground the pain was so intense in my foot. I had certainly made it worse. I was going to have to use upper body strength to climb this thing. I dragged my body up moving quicker than I knew was possible. I was climbing for a long time when I realized I was disappearing into mists of rain clouds. I was nervous as I continued to climb as I still hadn't come across anyone else.

Then out of nowhere, the tree started to move. It began slowly spinning and I held on tight knowing this wasn't all that was coming. Then as I predicted it started to spin faster. I was holding on tightly when two figures came flying down in a rainy blur. They both managed to grab on to a branch, although one was too far up for me to see, I knew from the red shirt and brown skin it could only be Nik and the other was almost directly across from me looking at me with terrified storm grey eyes his wet hair plastered to his head. We held on as the spinning began to slow. We stood there staring at each other for a moment in shock until we heard shouts from below.

I cursed myself for becoming distracted so easily and began dragging my body up again, trying to go quickly without hitting my foot. The rain slicked branches made it hard to grip but I held on like my life depended on it, because technically it did.

I climbed higher and could see a flat top; I was almost there. I looked over to see that Malfoy and Nik had passed me and would get there before I would. Part of me felt sour they were going to beat me, but at least I would still be in the competition if I came third. I watched as first Nik then Malfoy threw his legs over and disappeared having reached the top. I was almost there myself. I reached my hand up to the highest branch and prepared to lift myself when someone yanked hard on my broken foot.

I screamed out in pain. In an attempt to keep myself from crying I ground my teeth against my lower lip and felt blood seep into my mouth. The person yanked again and in one swift motion I had let go of the branch I was holding on to and began to fall.

As I was falling too strong arms grabbed my hand and yanked me upwards. We tumbled backwards and Malfoy was looking at me just as shocked as I was, as though he had been the one lifted into the air. I scrambled away from him to the table in the middle of the platform where I could see the scrolls and quickly scooped it up in my hand feeling triumphant.

As I sat on the muddy ground I felt irritated that Malfoy had helped me. My win would be overshadowed by his random hero crusade. I shook my head wondering what was supposed to happen next when I heard a blood curdling scream. I looked over the edge just in time to see Jack falling, arms reached out to LaRoux who looked horrified but had clearly made no moves to help. Des was throwing his burly body over looking pleased and I had to stifle a sob. I was panic stricken for Jack. Sweet Jack who was now falling to his death and all of us with no wands or magic to save him. I felt my stomach lurch and began throwing up on the muddy ground beneath me. LaRoux climbed over slowly; with Jack gone I suppose there was no need to rush. When she grabbed the last scroll all the scrolls began turning blue and the next thing I knew I was throwing up on carpet instead of dirt. I was shivering and afraid, but I had made it. I had made it past the first task.


	13. Sins of A Father

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it's kind of the left over stuff from the last chapter which was getting too long so I made it two chapters. Thank you soooo much to everyone who reads and reviews. I work really hard on this fic and it means a lot that you guys enjoy it. This chapter is for my guest reviewer who asked me to update faster. Fast enough? lol**

_**Lots of love ~Kash **_

I threw up to the point I began throwing up the bile in my stomach, then eventually just a dry heave when there was nothing left. I felt someone place a towel over my head and shoulders and then hit me with a warming charm before siphoning away the remnants of my breakfast. I saw Teddy and my Aunt hurrying away before I had a chance to thank them for taking care of me.

Suddenly my wand was being thrust into my face and I looked up to see a concerned Malfoy looking at me as though I might explode. As I snatched my wand from his grasp, I laughed internally realizing he knew me a little better than I thought, because I was about to explode.

I pointed my wand at my broken foot and muttered _Brackium Emendo, _healing the broken bones instantly. Though my foot would still be tender and swollen for a few days, this didn't stop me from getting in his face, my anger at its full force.

"I don't need your damn help Malfoy! How dare you ignore me for two months, and then try to act like we are best bleeding buddies! You can take the act and shove it up your arse!"

He raised one eyebrow at me looking as though I was merely annoying him with my angry outburst. "Well Potter, the next time you are falling to your death, I will be sure to just let you fall since it was such an inconvenience for _you_," he drawled sarcastically.

I growled at him getting closer, "Yes! You should have let me fall! I would rather have lost by my own merit than to have everyone thinking I only made it through because you took pity on me!"

He rolled his eyes at me in a nonchalant manner, "I don't think saving your life would count as taking pity on you."

I shook my head feeling anger and frustration taking over me, "This is exactly what I was trying to get away from. I don't need another person who thinks I need protecting. I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can! That doesn't mean you don't need a little help every now and then!" He yelled back finally losing his calm demeanor. He looked at me forlorn, but as though he did understand before replying so quietly I just barely heard it, "Your eyes have bits of blue swirled in with the green. I never noticed it before."

It was then that I realized how close we were. So close in fact that our noses were almost touching. I blushed deep red and backed away. When I looked around I realized everyone had been watching. In my embarrassment I stormed away to the hospital wing, not bothering to listen to my scores.

When I entered the hospital wing I was surprised to see LaRoux huddled over a bed whispering quickly in broken sentences. She was wet and shaking, still in her shorts and top. I felt a dry heave come up again as I remembered Jack and walked quickly over to see if that was in fact him she was poring over.

He was laying there still as death with bandages around his head and some contraption around his chest. I gave a silent thanks to Merlin that he was obviously still alive, but I had to wonder at what costs.

On the screen in the corner they were showing the scores for the tournament for what looked like a second time. Next to Jacks name were red slashes and it made my heart ache once again. Des received a 27. Nic received a 45. LaRoux received a 30. Malfoy received a 50. Last was my name at 42. Looking at the scores I was sure Malfoy had received extra points for saving me, as well as LaRoux losing points for cheating, but I wonder what transpired to leave Des with the lowest score.

"I thought I would be seeing you in here soon, nasty break for your foot. Please sit so I can take a peek at it," I heard a raspy male voice say.

LaRoux turned finally realizing my presence. She scowled deeply at me before knocking my shoulder hard in passing when she stormed away.

"Nasty piece of work that one was, pulling on your broken ankle like that," said the man addressing me again.

So it had been her who had tried to drag me back down. I can't say I'm too surprised. I turned to look at the man who had spoken to me twice now. As he was the only person bustling around the room, I had to assume he was the resident healer.

I stuck my hand out to him, "Hello. I'm Lily."

He smiled at me with darkened and yellowed teeth, "Yes I know who you are dear. I am Bael Aza. You can call me Bae. Please have a seat on one of the beds so we can take care of that foot for you."

I sat on one of the nearest beds as he began searching through a bin full of potions. He wasn't a handsome man, I wouldn't even call him average looking. He had a sallow complexion with dark circles rimming his black beady eyes. His dark lips were thin and cracked and his teeth were rotted through. His shoulder length black hair was greasy and missing in patches and he walked with a limp and hunched back. I was skeptical of his ability to heal anyone when he looked like he was hardly healthy himself.

He handed me an olive green vile of potion before he began prodding my foot.

"Tell me when it hurts," he said as he wiggled my toes and pushed my foot backwards and forwards then left and right.

He looked at me astounded, "I could have sworn the bones in your foot and ankle were completely crushed. It appears somehow you have either been healed or I was incorrect in my original assumption."

I shrugged thinking nothing of it, "I healed it when I got my wand back. It is still quite tender, but the bones are back intact at least."

He clapped smiling at me, "Well that is extraordinary Lily. That is a very difficult spell. I have to say I am quite impressed."

I nodded my head in thanks not wanting to talk about it further. "Is Jack going to be alright?"

He looked solemn then, "Well, it was quite the nasty fall. There was a cushioning charm placed on the ground in the area to keep you all from immediate death but the impact of a fall from that high was enough to have broken all of his bones and permanently damage some of his vital nerves. We are working on some of our most complicated healing spells. But I am afraid, even with magic that he may never walk again."

My heart stopped. I'm sure it did, because I could no longer feel it beating in my chest. I have heard of things of that nature happening in the muggle world; but never have I heard of magic not being able to fix something other than death.

I felt arms encircle me as I let out a hard sob.

"It is alright Lily dear. It is alright to be afraid and upset. But remember that he is still alive and that is something to be grateful for," said the raspy voice of Bae.

I nodded again not being able to speak for fear of releasing another series of sobs.

He held my hands and looked into my eyes, "Make sure you take that potion it will make you feel better. Then come back and see me tomorrow okay."

He didn't wait for my response before shuffling over to where Jack was laid.

I walked quickly to my room throwing the things I was holding on my bed. I walked into my bathroom and was shocked at the reflection looking back at me. My hair was still in its bun but the deep red was barely noticeable it was caked with so much mud. Every inch of me was muddy and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. My shorts looked more like underwear as I had ripped the legs for my bandage and I was covered in angry red scratches. With my one boot on I looked a fright. I removed the clothing, throwing them into the trash and ran a hot bubbly bath. I took my potion, slipped in the water, and holding my breath went under.

I felt at peace. I felt true calm come over me and I realized that must have been what the potion was for.

As I held my head under water I heard a voice calling my name. I tried to ignore it but it was getting closer and closer until it was right in my doorway.

I popped up gasping and pushing my wayward hair out of my face. There in the doorway with his head down stood a blushing Malfoy. He had on different clothes and his wet hair clung to his head looking freshly washed.

"What in the bloody hell do you want now?" I said exasperated. I was a lot less angry than I would have been which I attributed to the potion.

"Sorry! You disappeared and I got worried," he said quickly still standing in my doorway.

He looked so sweet then making me think painfully of Jack. I figured I needed to apologize for attacking him earlier.

"Sit," I sighed nodding my head to the toilet next to the tub.

He looked hesitant at first but sat down eventually looking everywhere but at me.

I rolled my eyes at his uncomfortable twitching, "It's not like you can see anything with all the bubbles."

He looked directly at me then arching one platinum eyebrow, "It's almost like you want me to look."

I blushed deeply ignoring his statement, "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just don't want people to look at me like a weak link."

He looked surprised, "don't apologize. I am the one who is sorry. I was really… hurt by what you said about Flint."

I went to explain myself but he put his hand up telling me to stop before continuing.

"I have been best friends with Flint all of my life. I wasn't very fond of him growing up. He was always slightly…off. However he was the only friend I had. I was so excited to go to Hogwarts. I dreamed of all the friends I would make and the adventures I would have. But before I even stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express I was met with trepidation and hostility for crimes I didn't commit. At eleven years old I was called a death eater and a snake. No one wanted to be friends with the son of the man who had tried to stop the great Harry Potter; whose family was on the wrong side of the war. My dreams were crushed, but luckily I never had to be alone. Flint stood up for me and stood by my side throughout it all. So I have come to regard him like family, because he is to me."

I shook my head still not fully understanding, "but he is just evil. Something about him is just mean and vile. I don't understand how you can just look past that."

He looked at me with a sad smile in his grey eyes, "It's not about looking past it. When you love someone, truly, you don't try and look past there flaws. You love the flaws as much as you love the good things; simply because it's a part of who they are."

He got up and walked away then shutting the door quietly behind him.

I sat there feeling like there was something I still didn't understand. I never thought about how hard it must have been for the children of the death eaters. I always thought of the war from my own family's perspective. I spent so much of my life brooding about being the regaled daughter of Harry Potter that I never considered the struggles people like Malfoy had to face.

I remember seeing him on the platform when I was 9 years old he was standing with his parents, looking so young and afraid. I remember my uncle talking loudly telling Rose to stay away from him and to beat him at everything. I didn't understand then. He was such a sweet looking boy, much like Aries. I smiled at him feeling as though I was making up for my uncle being rude, but I had no idea how deep it really went.

I remember how Professor Krum had reacted to him upon hearing his last name and how Malfoy had become cold instantly; or how when Guru Besar asked who we were he responded that he was the son of a death eater. No wonder he had been so angry with me. I had thrown in that Flint was the son of a death eater but what did I really know about him or his family before I had judged him. And in judging him I was really judging everyone who wasn't on "the right side" of the war, even people like Malfoy who had no part in it to begin with.

I quickly threw on my robe and ran across the hall to Malfoy's room not bothering to knock. He turned around abruptly shocked at the intrusion but before he had a chance to say anything I wrapped him in a tight hug. He was tense at first but then he hugged me back just as fiercely.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it." I said softly.

He went to speak but I shook my head placing my hand to his mouth.

"And I'm sorry about what I said about Flint. Not only because he is your friend, but because I was judging a situation I don't fully understand. He didn't choose to be the son of a death eater anymore than I chose being the daughter of the boy who lived. None of us get to choose where we come from only where we are going, so I am truly sorry."

He looked at me then with the softest look I have ever seen grace his features and I felt as though it was his eleven year old self who responded, "Thank you."


	14. Love & Recovery

"How did your nose get broken?" I laughingly asked Malfoy who had a strip across his now slightly crooked nose.

We were sitting on his bed with piles of food. People had swarmed us when we walked in the café hall. It was all too much being only a few hours after the first task so we decided to eat our lunch in his room instead.

He huffed shaking his white blonde fringe out of his eyes, "There were vines trying to grab my ankles so I was running not looking at where I was going and I got whacked in the face by a bloody tree."

I laughed harder at the frustrated look on his face, "Pretty feisty tree eh?"

"It is when you can't use bloody magic. Honestly I would have rather taken the dragon," he said shivering lightly and chomping on a fruit cookie.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy.

"I thought it wasn't too bad for a first challenge. I was sure they were going to throw us to some monstrous beast," I said sipping on pumpkin juice.

"Magic always made me feel safe. When I was a kid I had my mother place a ward under my bed to keep monsters away. Slept like a baby ever since," he said looking pleased.

"Awww big bad Malfoy is afraid of the dark?" I said poking his side and laughing.

"Pftt I am not afraid of anything," he said puffing out his chest with a mock serious face.

I throw a cookie at him and he caught it in his mouth making us both laugh at our own antics.

_Knock Knock Knock _

I gave Malfoy a skeptical look and he looked back at me just as confused as he opened the door.

"Hey Scorp, what did you make of the clue?" A voice was saying in the doorway.

Nik came walking into the room and went to sit at the small desk. He looked surprised when his brown eyes landed on me.

"Oh…sssorry. Didn't know you had company," he stuttered out looking embarrassed.

"No it's fine. We were just having lunch," I said smiling lightly at him.

"Yeah, have a seat Niko," Malfoy said looking at him with an odd expression that seemed almost teasing.

Nik looked as though he might have been blushing if he could as he put his head down and stuffed his hands in his pocket shuffling towards the door, "I'll just see you guys later."

He left the room quickly as Malfoy burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" I asked annoyed at being left out of whatever joke was between them.

He turned looking sheepish, "I probably should not be telling you this but he really fancies you."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really? But we have barely even spoken two words to each other."

"Yeah, I am convinced you are a succubus of some kind," He said with a serious face before bursting into laughter again.

I threw a pillow at his face, "Well then, does that mean you are secretly in love with me too?"

He rolled his eyes but avoided my gaze, "Pfft Adrian would have my head on a platter if I even looked at you the wrong way."

I rolled my eyes at him now, "As if that wanker Flint has any real feelings for me."

He looked me right in my eyes then, "He does. I don't know what you did to him but I swear he is absolutely mad about you. I've never seen him talk about anyone as much as he does you. It's kind of creepy actually."

"Kind of?" I asked semi incredulously.

He rolled his eyes again, "Okay fine it's creepy; very creepy in fact. But even without Ad, imagine what people would think; the Potter princess with the Malfoy scum. It would be a quite the scandal. I can imagine old birds in bird hats gossiping about it over afternoon tea."

I might have laughed at that normally but for some reason the conversation was bothering me. "Don't talk about yourself that way. Besides would it matter what anyone else thought? I mean if that was what you wanted?"

He looked at me confused as if he wasn't sure how to answer, "If it was just random people I didn't know then no, I suppose it wouldn't, but I can assure you my family would be none too happy if I announced to the world that I'd fallen in love with a Potter."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I expected that people would be judgmental of Malfoy, what I never considered was that someone would be judgmental of me. My families were the good guys. My father was Harry frickin Potter for goodness sake.

"Why would your family have a problem with that?" I asked feeling like this conversation had taken an ugly turn.

He looked worriedly at me, "That came out the wrong way. I mean, other than Adrian no one would outright object to it, but I know they would be unhappy. Rammy is harboring a not so secret crush on you and my dad would hate being tied to your family in any kind of way. Our fathers may not hate each other anymore but some wounds run too deep. My mom would be fine but would react to everyone else's negative attitudes about it. Overall it just wouldn't be pleasant."

I looked at him feeling hurt but not really knowing what to say.

"This is all just hypothetical. I mean we are friends right?" He looked at me softly as he placed his hand against mine.

Not knowing what was wrong with me in the first place I put my feelings aside and smiled softly. "Yes. We are friends."

"What were we talking about before?" Malfoy asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Your new mates unrequited love affair with me," I said grimacing.

He shook his head at me as though reprimanding me, "Do not make that face. He's a really decent bloke."

I laughed lightly, "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just strange to me. I don't think I have ever felt that way about anyone."

Malfoy looked surprised, "Not even your boyfriend?"

I blushed deeply in embarrassment, "Well it's different with Frank. I knew him all my life so I never felt that feeling of having a crush on him. When he asked me it just seemed like the most logical solution that I was ready to be in love and that he was the perfect person."

He paused for a moment as though trying to look aloof, "I didn't realize you were in love."

"I am. At least I think I am. He is the most logical choice and I am fifteen. I think it was all the right timing." I said plainly.

Malfoy looked at me as though I was crazy, "I wasn't under the impression that love was supposed to be logical."

I scoffed at him, "Of course it is. You can't just go falling in love with anybody."

He smiled lightly. It reminded me of the way my parents would smile at me when I was younger and would say something immature, "Falling in love with someone is not something that can just be turned on or off like a light switch on a wall. Love isn't a choice. It's not logic. It's emotion. It's your heart beating out of your chest whenever that person is near. It's the smile in your heart when you just hear their name. It is so far beyond logic. It is the purest kind of magic in the whole world."

I was so enchanted by his words it sent my heart racing.

"But you could get hurt that way," I said barely above a whisper.

"Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts, rejection hurts, losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality. Love is the only thing that heals all these things. Love is what makes life wonderful again. It is a risk, but some things are worth that risk."

"Have you ever been in love before Malfoy?" I asked quietly, not sure I wanted the answer.

He smiled a true smile now, "That Potter, is a story for another day. Now let's get this mess cleaned up. I have some letters to write."

I realized this was his subtle way of dismissing me, so I quickly helped him clean up and left to go visit Jack again.

When I walked in the room I could see LaRoux once again leaning over the very still body of Jack. She had changed her clothes and was talking quietly to him. I stayed very still afraid of interrupting what seemed to be a rare tender moment.

"Jack I am so sorry I didn't try and catch you. I watched him knock you off and I didn't try to help you, even as you called my name. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wanted you to fall. I admit I felt glad that I didn't have to worry about taking you out myself. I am a monster. I know this. But I also know that I have to win. _I have to win._ I'm so sorry I had to lose you on the way. I'm so sorry his opinion of me out weighs yours. You have always been such a good friend. My only friend. You have protected me. And I failed to protect you. I am so so sorry. Please forgive me."

Her body hiccupped as she sobbed some more. I was so shocked by her revelation that I couldn't move. So Des had knocked him off and she had watched him fall. I felt disgusted by the very sight of her but I also felt sympathy. As sad and wrong as she was, it is clear she feels immense sense of guilt.

"Hello there Lily! I shall be with you in a moment," Bae said popping his head out of a side door before disappearing again.

She turned so quickly I'm surprised it didn't snap her neck.

Her face was contorted in rage, words coming out of her mouth like poisoned daggers, "What are you doing here pothead?" she hissed.

I was terrified but I tried not to let that show, "I came to check on Jack. See how he was doing."

She spoke her next words quietly but I could feel the anger bubbling beneath them, "How long were you standing there?"

A took a small breathe replying, "A minute or so. I heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt."

Furious was the only way to describe the emotions that washed over her pale face. Her body began to shake and before I had time to react her wand slashed through the air as she shouted viciously "_Langlock". _ My tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth as though I had stuffed it full of peanut butter. I grabbed for my wand just as she shouted "_Impedimenta". _My body flew through the air, knocking me into the stone wall. The last thing I saw was her furious face as she quickly left the room and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I woke up was laughter. I slowly peeked open one eye to find I was in the hospital wing again and it was night time.

"Wotcher Scorp, throw me another one of those cheese buns," I heard the voice of Nik saying somewhere by my left foot.

"If you eat them all there weren't be any left for Potter," Malfoy said sounding exasperated somewhere to my right.

Nik scoffed, "What are you her mother?"

I sat up then, "Actually I am quite hungry."

Both boys smiled brightly at me, which was a strange sight for both of them.

"Oh good, you are up. I was trying to keep this one away from demolishing the food I brought for you from dinner," Malfoy said looking pleased.

"The food _we _bought for you. I just wanted to make sure they were… good and all that. Can't have you eating stale buns now." Nik said laughing nervously.

I rolled my eyes at both of them before grabbing three buns and stuffing them down my throat.

"What happened? Why am I in here?" I asked not remembering anything past this morning.

They exchanged glances then before Malfoy replied, "We were hoping you could tell us. Bae said there was no one here. He came in and saw you knocked out on the floor with that head wound."

I reached up to touch my head to find it heavily bandaged. Fear seized my throat as I tried desperately to remember how I ended up in here. And then it came to me. Walking in on the one sided conversation of LaRoux. Her anger. Her cursing me. I couldn't tell that to them though. It was much too embarrassing how once again I had failed to protect myself. I was used to having family around to do that for me. It never even crossed my mind to have my wand out.

I shook my head and lied gracefully, "I don't remember."

"Do you think they wiped your memory? Or maybe it's a conspiracy to…" Nik began to drone on about different theories about what happened to me; each theory more wild than the next.

Malfoy looked at me with one eyebrow raised. It was clear that he didn't believe me. Not that it mattered. I wasn't about to reveal the truth to him or anyone else.

"…a sham. Just like that bleeding clue." Nik said shaking his head.

I turned to him them feeling like I had missed something, "What about the clue? What was it?"

"Didn't you look at it this morning? It was the first thing I did," he said looking at me shocked.

I narrowed my eyes at him feeling annoyed, "No I didn't look and you didn't answer my question."

"That's because there isn't one. The scroll was blank. All of them are." Nik said softly.

"What do you think it means?" Malfoy said looking frustrated.

I shook my head picking up half of a roast beef sandwich, "I don't know and I don't care. We have a whole three months to figure it out. Can we recover from the first task before we start moving onto the next?"

I nibbled on my roast beef sandwich before exhaustion took over me and I slept once more.


	15. Frozen Lilies

**A/N- **_Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much to my two guest reviewers! I am so glad you like it and decided to leave a review. I really appreciate it. Also thank you so much to TJTMaria, Bucky5, Marizactz, and speedsONeandONLY you guys continue to review and I appreciate the support. It really makes me want to update faster for you. Thank you to everyone who reads, I hope you all had a great thnXgiving. Now enough of my babbling. Enjoy! :D_

_Lots of Love -XoXo kAsh_

* * *

"_Specialis Revelio!"_

"_Aparecium!"_

"_Revelare Manufesto!" _

"I give up, this is impossible!" I screeched sitting down on Malfoy's desk.

It was the end of the term and everyone was preparing to go home for the winter holidays. As exciting as this was for everyone, it came with a stipulation for us. As tri-wizard competitors we were not allowed to take home our clue for fear that we might cheat. There were heavy spells placed on them to keep them from leaving the castle, so in the past four weeks we spent all of our time trying to figure it out and coming up short.

"This is completely ridiculous," Malfoy said sitting in his desk chair and shaking his head.

I suddenly felt very conscious of his body which was sat almost directly between my legs. Maybe sitting on his desk wasn't the best idea. It left me secretly wishing Nik hadn't left early for his family vacation. As if reading my thoughts Malfoy looked up, blushed and scooted his chair back. I hopped off his desk and opted to sit on his bed instead.

"We could try putting it in water," I said thoughtfully.

"Why would we do that?" Malfoy asked with an adorable confused look on his face.

"That's what my dad did with his clue when he was in the tournament."

Malfoy shook his head, "We can't take the chance of ruining it. Besides didn't your dad have an egg or something?"

"Yes, it was an egg that sang the clue. You could only hear it clearly under water," I said matter of factly.

Malfoy shook his head, "I don't think that would work for our clue, but maybe we can save it as a last case scenario."

"I can ask my aunt Hermione and Teddy about it when I get home. I'm sure they have some answers."

Malfoy nodded his head in agreement before asking, "What time are you leaving today?"

I let out a long sigh, "I'm going by floo around 5pm. What about you?"

He ran his fingers through his white blonde hair, "I'm taking a portkey to Malfoy manor at 3pm; apparently my mother is having some big dinner for my arrival."

I laughed lightly at his obvious displeasure, "You don't sound too excited about going home."

He smiled softly, "I'm very excited to be going home, but it has been nice to be away from it all for a little while. What about you? Are you nervous about seeing your family after…everything?"

I felt a little tug at my heart. I had talked to Malfoy in detail about the situation with my father and brothers. He was very understanding on both sides and a great listener as well, but even after all this time it was still a sensitive topic.

"Well I admit I'm nervous. Hopefully we can try and talk it out though. I mean, there really is no sense in being angry; I'm in it and there is no turning back now." I shrugged.

"That's true," he nodded in agreement.

I sighed delicately, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I can't look at these blank scrolls for another minute."

He laughed a husky laugh at that, "me neither. Why don't we go flying? I haven't been since I got here. I miss it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Absolutely not. I'll probably be playing quidditch my whole Christmas vacation. Let's do something else."

Malfoy looked indignant at my refusal to fly before looking out the window and smirking lightly, "Well we can't do much. Look, it's snowing."

I padded across his bed to his large picturesque window. Snow was falling heavily to the ground, making a home as it stuck fast to the surrounding area. From the view I could see a lake I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't sure but it looked like it was frozen.

"Let's go ice skating!" I proclaimed happily jumping on his bed.

Malfoy looked at me as though I were crazy, "Skating…on ice? You and your crazy muggle ideas."

I laughed loudly at the disturbed look on his face, "come on Malfoy! Don't be a pansy. It'll be fun. Don't you trust me?"

I held out my hand to him and he glared at it for a long moment before slipping his cool hand into my own, "Yes I suppose I do."

I smiled wide dragging him out the door, "Well then let's go!"

He stopped and I turned to look at him frustrated wondering what the holdup was now.

"Potter, I think we ought to put on some proper clothing if we are going to be sliding around in the cold," Malfoy said in a cool way.

I laughed nervously looking at our flimsy attire, "Of course! I was just going to say that."

He gave me that infuriating smirk before turning back to his room, "Sure you were."

I stuck my tongue out at his back before running across the hall to my own room to prepare for our ice skating adventure.

* * *

"I am not wearing those."

"Aww come on Malfoy! Don't be such a scaredy snake!" I whined.

"I am not wearing shoes with bloody carving knives on the bottom of them," he shook his head left to right and crossed his arms.

I sighed exasperatedly tying the laces on my own skates, "They are blades not carving knives, they are for ice skating."

"Do I have to do this?" He asked me almost pleadingly.

I laughed loudly, "Come on! What happened to trying new things?"

He huffed, "Fine but if I die, I am coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life."

I rolled my eyes and handed him a skate.

"Where did you even get a pair of these things in my size anyway?" he said in awe as he slipped on a skate.

I smiled, happy that he was finally complying, "Gemino spell and then the Engorgio spell."

He smiled at me then as though impressed, "Well aren't you clever."

I pushed my shoulders back in a haughty way, "Of course I am. I'm the top of my class in Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration."

He laughed out loud while tying his skates, "Which evens out the fact that you're probably the bottom of the class in Potions, Salveology, and Arithmancy."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, "Those things won't help me in a duel, besides that's what I have you for."

I blushed at my own light flirting. It was true though. I have always been terrible at subjects that didn't include wand work. But since Malfoy and I had become friends again he was helping me and I was doing better than ever. Whereas with someone else I was afraid to admit my failure, I felt comfortable being honest with him.

"Your right those things won't help you in a duel, but you are not a very good dueler either." He said attempting to stand.

I blushed a deep red at that, "What gave you that impression?"

He tried his best to shrug while attempting to walk in his skates, "I've seen you duel before, and you always hesitate, giving you a disadvantage right from the beginning."

I paused feeling self conscious at the idea that he had been watching me all these years, "I … I just don't like to fight. I would rather avoid it."

He smiled softly at me, "I know. I know you just don't want to hurt anyone, but there are people in this world who are going to want to hurt you. You should remember that."

I looked closely at him feeling as though I had missed something, "Why are you telling me that. I can take care of myself you know."

"Your accident, it really had me worried. I know you weren't telling the truth about what happened to you and I also know you won't tell me the truth about what really happened. But… you mean a lot to me now. I just want to make sure that you are being safe. And I know, you don't have to tell me you can take care of yourself. I know you can. It's just I also know you're not used to having to defend yourself, so all I'm saying is be careful. Ok?" he said looking into my eyes.

I smiled softly at him, "Ok. Now enough of all this mushy conversation lets skate!"

I quickly found myself on the ice skating around in circles and figure eights.

"Show off!" Malfoy shouted off to the side.

I laughed lightly and quickly skated over to him.

"You may be the brain, but here you are at my mercy," I said skating in circles around him as he tried to move to the center.

"Yes, your magnificent, yada yada. Now help me before I crack my skull open," He said just as he fell, arms flailing, onto his arse.

"Ahahahahaa! Oh Malfoy your lack of grace is truly astounding," I reached my hand out to him and helped him up.

"I don't want to do this anymore. It isn't fun and you are laughing at me," Malfoy said looking thoroughly embarrassed. I had to assume embarrassment and failure weren't things the Slytherin prince was accustomed to.

I put up my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you are always so perfect at everything; it's strange to see you struggle with something. Don't get discouraged though, everyone falls a few times before they get it."

He looked at me annoyed yet somewhat flattered, "I'm not perfect at everything. But I think I know what will help with this."

He pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket, pointed at the blade of his right skate and said _"adamplio". _Then as he repeated the process on his left skate, I watched the blade begin to grow wide until it stopped half an inch away from the outside of the shoe.

He then began to slowly skate around as I stood there confused as to what had just happened.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" I asked as he slowly came towards me.

He smirked at me, "Widening charm; made it up myself peach."

"Peach?" I looked him incredulously.

He looked slightly abashed, "Well, Nik started calling you red so I had to come up with my own nickname. Which is when I realized, even though your hair is red, it has streaks of gold along the ends. Reminding me of-"

"A peach; yeah I get it," I shook my head feeling embarrassed at the amount of random little things like that he noticed.

He nodded blushing lightly, "This isn't so hard at all."

"Of course not. You cheated," I said laughing once again.

"I didn't cheat! I'm a wizard. It's not my fault those poor muggles can't use magic and have to do it the difficult way," he said puffing out his chest and pushing himself a little faster than before.

And just like that, an idea popped into my head.

"That's right! We have magic!" I pulled out my wand happily and pointed at the ice in front of me, "_Aguamenti Immobulus!" _

There appeared an ice ramp. I giggled joyfully at my success and went forward to skate on it before I was yanked backwards.

"What is your problem Malfoy?"

He looked at me as though I was an ignorant child and glided forward towards my ice ramp. He touched it with the tip of his skate and it unfroze leaving buckets of water in its wake.

I hung my head, "Aww I was so excited to try that. I guess it was a rather foolish idea."

Malfoy smiled at me and grabbed my gloved hand in his. "It wasn't foolish at all. Actually it was a great idea, just the wrong spell."

I watched as he swished his wand in a half circle and firmly said, "_Glacius". _

In front of us, where my ramp had previously been was now a very large bridge that was taller than us both and the length of the whole lake.

"Wow! This is amazing," I said breathlessly.

He smiled mischievously, "Let's go skate on it."

We skated to the bridge going up and then back down again a few times, laughing and joking the whole time.

"Let's make a slide!" I said gleefully.

"As you wish Princess peach," he bowed and whipped out his wand repeating the spell again.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname as I watched a long wide slide emerge out of the side of the bridge. Standing at the highest part of the bridge the slide seemed incredibly long and frightening.

"You aren't afraid are you?" Malfoy asked with his stupid adorable little smirk.

"Of course not; I'm not afraid of anything," I said haughtily.

He smiled at me, "Alright, well then let's go at the same time."

He reached his hand out to me and I looked at it wearily, "Come on, don't you trust me?"

He was looking at me so sweetly I suppose I couldn't say no. I put my hand in his and we backed up to gain some momentum, "Yes, I trust you."

We glided forward quickly and before I knew it we were sliding down faster than I had ever gone in my life. As we were coming to the end of the slide I could see we were about to fall flat on our faces. I panicked and didn't know what to do, but before I had a chance to do anything I heard Malfoy quickly mutter _Aresto Momentum_ and before I knew it we landed softly in a soft patch of ground at the end of the slide.

I threw my head back in laughter, "That was AMAZING! Terrifying but amazing! Did you use a cushioning charm?"

He was looking at me strangely. His face was flushed and oddly enough it was so close to my own face that as he exhaled I inhaled and his breathe became my breathe.

"I used a cushioning charm after I slowed us down a little," he said breathlessly.

I laid down on the plush ice feeling exhausted.

"Don't put your head on the ground Peach, come lay here," he said motioning to his chest. I blushed deeply but in my exhaustion didn't argue as I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"This was a lot of fun. I dare say I will miss you over the break," I said softly still looking up at the bleak sky.

"I'll see you at the Yule ball. Be sure to save me a dance," he said.

"I wouldn't miss that for all of the world," I turned my head slightly so that I was looking up at him.

I wasn't sure what passed between us but suddenly everything felt different. My breathing became heavy and I felt like my heart was drumming on my ribcage. I was caught in his icy gaze as he looked deep into my eyes and began to move closer. I tilted my head back further, so close that his blonde fringe began to tickle my eyelashes. He moved even closer then and I felt as though my body was being hit with a warming charm. I could taste his breathe on my tongue when-

"Ahem!"

We jumped apart like the repelling of two positive magnets. It was a young man dressed in red looking more embarrassed than we were.

"Sorry to interrupt, the head master sent me for Mr. Malfoy; it is time for his departure."

Malfoy nodded his head and the young boy began walking away. We didn't look at each other or say anything but quickly moved to the castle.

Once we reached the castle doors Malfoy stopped and turned to me. "My things have already been sent ahead, so I guess this is goodbye."

I nodded my head lightly, "Yes. Have a wonderful Christmas."

"You too." Malfoy said looking nervous.

We began to walk our separate ways when in front of me appeared a floating ice lily flower. I grabbed it out of the air and turned quickly. Malfoy was far down the hall smirking at me.

"See you later Peach!"

I laughed lightly twirling my iced lily, "see you later Ice man!"

He smiled widely at my nickname for him before quickly hurrying off.

I walked back to my room and quickly began to go over the things I had packed for break. I gazed at my frozen flower feeling warm butterflies in my stomach as I thought about how close Malfoy had been. I had never felt this way before and wasn't sure what it meant.

At 4:50pm I placed a preserving charm on my lily placed it in my trunk and headed for the headmasters office. After saying a "merry Christmas", and "happy new year" to headmaster Krum I stepped into the fireplace grabbed a handful of glittery, silver powder and flooed home.

As I dusted myself off and stepped out of my living room fireplace I was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong familiar arms which held me tightly.

"Welcome home princess."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

**___Specialis Revelio-_**_____Causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties_

___****__Aparecium- _This spell makes invisible ink appear

**_____Revelare Manufesto- _**_____to show or to reveal _

**_____Gemino charm- _**_____used to duplicate an object_

_____**Glacius- **a freezing charm used to create ice  
_


End file.
